Digimon Adventures
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Parker Damon was convinced by her parents to go to summercamp to make some new friends and have an adventure. They weren't expecting her to actually comply to that AND save the world. Matt OC, may become a Tai OC in the future. I own nothing, except the plot and my ocs.
1. And so it begins

_**"And so it begins..."**_

**It was at summer camp when it all started...**

**The day was normal, but then, out of nowhere, it started snowing and a blizzard broke out, making all the campers run for shelter in their huts to wait the storm out.**

**When it finally did stop, only the eight kids in one hut were brave enough, or maybe stupid enough, to come out to observe the odd phanomina.**

**A boy with wild brown hair and goggles opened the door first and gasped at the sight of the winter wonderland in summer.**

**Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled.**

**"So lets have tabogan races instead!" he cried running out.**

**"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" a little laughed, running out.**

**"Hey, TK, be careful! Slow down!" an older version of the boy ran out.**

**"Brr! It is freezing! And I didn't even bring a jacket." a red head shivered.**

**"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold,but this is even worse!" a boy with blue hair and glasses came out next.**

**"Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" a girl dressed in pink asked, marveling at the snow.**

**"This is weird." muttered the girl standing by the door.**

**She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to go out into the cold.**

**She didn't know why, but she got the feeling that she should get her bag and pack somethings in case they had to leave due to the freak snow storm.**

**She packed a blanket, a jacket, some food she brought.**

**"Still not working!" she heard a boy say.**

**He was trying to get his laptop to work, but the conection had failed.**

**Then she heard all the kids outside talking about something all at once.**

**"Hey, what're their names? Izzy! Parker! Come on out here, you two gotta see this!" someone cried.**

**The two gathered their things and went out to see everyone staring at the strange lights in the sky.**

**"It's beautiful! Magical even!" **

**"Yeah,but what is it?" asked Izzy.**

**"Maybe an arora?" asked the red head.**

**"You mean the northern lights?" asked Parker.**

**"That's impossible! You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy said.**

**"Tell that to the snow." the red head said.**

**"I really think we all oughta get back inside before we all come down with amonia!" the bluenette said, worried.**

**"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuting!" the blond exclaimed.**

**"Hey, what's that?" exclaimed the goggle head.**

**The lights dissapeared and a strange swirling vortex appeared in its place. It began to glow and shot out eight different lights that looked like fireballs, making everyone gasp and stare in fear.**

**"Do you think we need sun screen?" asked the pink girl.**

**"Run!" Parker yelled.**

**Everyone then ran around, ducking out of the way as the fireballs hit the ground, causing mini explosions, blasting snow over everyone.**

**Parker narrowly avoided getting hit by one and tripped down next to the two blond boys.**

**After it all setteled, everyone got up and went to check out what those things really were.**

**"Everyone, are you alright?" asked the red head.**

**"I think I saw my whole life flashed before my eyes." Parker muttered, then thought about it.**

**"I need to get me life!"**

**The small blond next to her giggled at when he overheard that.**

**"We're still here." the older blond said, not hearing Parker.**

**"That was scary!" whined the pink girl.**

**"W-what was it?" asked the bluenette.**

**"Meteors?" hypothosized Izzy.**

**Then, whatever those things were, they came out of the ground and everyone grabbed one on instinct.**

**"OK, so it's not meteors!" **

**"What...are these? the red head asked.**

**Parker groaned at the noise they were making, but no else seemed to hear it.**

**"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus."Izzy concluded.**

**"No instructions?" someone asked.**

**Just then, a huge wave of water shot up.**

**"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" the goggle head cried.**

**Everyone yelled as they were swept up by the wave, but didn't get wet at all.**

**"I knew I should have went to cheerleading camp!" someone cried.**

**Parker groaned, happy to find herself waking up from that freaky dream.**

**"Did you have a nice nap?" a voice asked.**

**She pushed herself up and stretched, yawning.**

**"I've had better." she said.**

**She then blinked as she saw that she was in a lush forest instead of her bed. She looked around, puzzeled, then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.**

**"You OK?" the voice asked.**

**She looked down in front of her to see a cute red reptile creature with wide innocent gold eyes in front of her, looking at her worried.**

**"Uh, that depends; are you real?" she asked.**

**the dino thing laughed and jumped in her lap, startling her a bit.**

**"You no have to worry! I'm Gigimon and we're partners!" he crooned.**

**"I don't...understand. Partners?"**

**"Yep! I've been waiting a long long time for you. So let's play!" he laughed.**

**"Wait, what about all the others? We have to find them right away." Tristan said, standing up.**

**"Don't worry, we'll find them." he said.**

**Parker frowned and got up and began walking forward, looking around for any of the other seven kids.**

**She paused as she heard talking and listened closely.**

**She reconized one of the voices belonging to the red haired girl and decided to make her way over to the direction she heard the voices coming from.**

**"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora. Welcome." said a pleasant voice.**

**"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other."**

**Parker came into the clearing and saw Sora with Tai and Izzy, who also had their own digimon.**

**"Looks kinda like a raddish." Tai said, looking at Yokomon.**

**"Must be another one of them, what ever they are." said Izzy.**

**Then a small white creature came out, standing in front of the pink head and the pink ghost.**

**"Uh oh." Tai said.**

**"Hey, who are they?" Parker whispered to her partner.**

**"The head is Koromon and the pink blob is Motimon." said Gigimon.**

**"That one that just popped up is Tokomon."**

**"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy exclaimed.**

**"Hello, I am Tokomon." the white creature said.**

**"Hey, TK, over here!" he called.**

**"Coming!"**

**The small blond boy came running out of the brush, smiling.**

**"Tokomon, there you are!" he laughed.**

**"TK!" the older blond came out, chasing after him.**

**"Hey, Matt! You too?" said Tai.**

**"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt said.**

**"No, I meant that thing under your arm."**

**"Oh, this guy? Yeah, well..."**

**"Hello!" the digimon under his arm blushed. "You appear pleasant. Tsunomon's the name and I'm quite pleased to meet you."**

**"Just a question, but are there any digimon around here that aren't cute?" Parker quietly asked her partner.**

**Gigimon just giggled.**

**He then hopped out of her arms, going over to the group of digimon, making Parker chase after him.**

**"Hey, wait! Gigimon!"**

**Everyone turned to look as the red creature came bouncing in with a girl tailing him.**

**"Hey, your Parker, right?" asked Tai.**

**"Yeah, I am." she said, bashful.**

**"Yup, that's Parkermon and I'm Gigimon!" her dino said.**

**Then, everyone heard someone yell and turned to see the bluenette come running towards them, a cute dragon like creature floating behind him.**

**"Joe?" Tai said.**

**"Help me! This thing-! This thing... It wont leave me alone!" he panted.**

**"Hey, who you callin' a thing? I'm no stuffed animal! The name's Bukamon."**

**Joe yelled again as he saw Bukamon on his shoulder, making the dragon laugh.**

**"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those things down there?" he pointed to the digimon.**

**He yelled again.**

**"They're... They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe asked.**

**"We're..." Bukamon started, swooping down to sit next to Gummimon.**

**"Digimon! Digital monsters!" they said proudly.**

**"How long did they rehearse that?" Parker asked her partner.**

**"A while." Gigimon answered.**

**"Digital monsters?" Tai asked.**

**"Yes, digimon!"**

**"We're not just digital monsters, we're much more than that! We're also...kinda cute!" Koromon said.**

**"And...very loyal." Tsunomon blushed.**

**"With beautiful hair!" said Yokomon.**

**"Or maybe no hair at all!" said Motimon.**

**"And we can be funny! Ha!" laughed Bukamon.**

**"And adorable!" said Tokomon.**

**"And fun!" giggled Gigimon.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet each of you! My name's Tai Kamiya and these are my friends from camp." Tai said.**

**"I'd like you to meet Sora Takanouchi."**

**"Nice place you have here, except for the bugs." she greeted.**

**"The self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt Ishida."**

**"No autographs, please!" he joked.**

**"This is Joe Kido."**

**"I'd shake your hand... if you had any." he said.**

**"This here is..." he trailed off.**

**"Parker Damon, nice to meet everyone." she said, blushing.**

**"Izzy Izumi here is our computer expert." Tai continued.**

**"Do you have any internet access?" Izzy asked.**

**"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh..."**

**"TK Takaishi, call me TK and I'm not as small as I look!" he said.**

**Parker looked at the small blond boy with a smile. He was really cute and sweet.**

**"There now, is that everybody?"**

**"Wait, wasn't there another girl with us?" Parker asked.**

**"Yeah, what happened to the girl with the funny pink hat?" asked Sora.**

**"Now now, her name is Mimi Tachikawa." Tai said.**

**Parker looked up as she heard some sort of creature making a loud noise, but no one else seemed to hear it.**

**"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers or on a nature hike." Izzy said.**

**They then heard a girl yell:"AHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**

**They all started heading off in that direction.**

**"OK, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy muttered.**

**"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai yelled.**

**The pink clad girl ran out from behind a tree, a plant creature following her.**

**"There she is!" Sora said.**

**"It's OK, you don't have to be afraid." Tai smiled.**

**"I don't think she's running from that little thing." Parker said.**

**"Then what?" Matt asked.**

**"Oh, I don't know, maybe that giant bug!" she pointed at said bug that came out.**

**"It's that big bug again!" Tai exclaimed.**

**It then flew over them, disappearing into the trees.**

**Parker watched it, wondering if it was toying with them.**

**"Mimi, are you alright?" the plant asked.**

**"Think so." Mimi panted.**

**"Don't worry. Tanemon's hear to protect you!" it said.**

**"It's OK now." Sora said, going over to comfort her.**

**"Oh, Sora!" she cried.**

**"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai cried.**

**Everyone began running away as the bug came flying after them, Parker quickly gathering her digimon up in her arms and running beside TK and Matt.**

**"Down!"Matt cried, pushing his brother and the girl down.**

**Everyone then ducked, as the bug flew over them.**

**"Will this nightmare never end?" Joe asked.**

**"My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"**

**"Here he comes again!" Yokomon cried.**

**"OK, that does it! No more running away!" Tai said, annoyed.**

**"What else can we do?" Sora asked.**

**"She's right! There's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt said.**

**"And not win anyway." Izzy chimed in.**

**Everyone began running again, but stopped and gasped as they saw that they wound up at a cliff.**

**Parker glared up at the sky, cursing some unknown force that found their crisis funny.**

**"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked, sarcastically.**

**"Be careful, Tai." Sora said.**

**Tai looked down below and sighed in defeat.**

**"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way!"**

**"But where?" Parker asked.**

**They all screamed and ran to the cliff as the bug burst into the clearing, making everyone duck down as he swooped over them.**

**"Watch out, Tai!" Sora called.**

**Koromon saw the bug chasing after Tai, so he jumped in and spat these weird bubbles at him, making the bug fly away.**

**"Not again!" Tai cried, watching his partner fall.**

**"Digimon attack!" Yokomon cried.**

**As a single unite, the digimon all jumped in, attacking the bug with these 'acide bubbles' they spat out, but the bug knocked them out of the way.**

**"Yokomon!" Sora cried.**

**"Gigimon!" Parker yelled, running over to her ingured partner as the bug crashed into the trees.**

**She scooped him up as the other kids did the same to their partners.**

**"Oh, are you alright?" she asked, tearing up.**

**"I'm okay, take it easy..." he slurred.**

**"You take it easy! I was worried sick about you! What on earth were you thinking?"**

**"I just wanted to protect you..." Gigimon moaned.**

**Parker let a few tears fall and kissed his head, happy that he was safe.**

**"Oh no!" Joe cried.**

**The bug came out of the trees and he was royaly pissed off!**

**He started snapping his pincers together, almost like he was mocking them for having no where else to go.**

**"Get back!" Matt yelled.**

**He grabbed Parker's arm and forced her to her feet as everyone ran over to the goggle head at the edge of the cliff, and pushed her behind him.**

**"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him!" Sora said, holding Yokomon protectivelly.**

**"Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said, holding Koromon.**

**"Ah, I knew I should have brought my bug spray!" Matt said.**

**"OK, get ready to run!" Tai said, nervously as the bug got closer.**

**"No we fight!" Koromon said.**

**"Huh?" Tai asked.**

**"That's right. It's the only way. Stay and fight!"**

**"Give it up will ya!"**

**"No, he's right, we gotta do this!" Gigimon said.**

**"Please don't!" Tristan cried.**

**"No, they're right. It's time that we show what we're made of!" Motimon said.**

**"No don't!" **

**"They're right!" Yokomon chimed.**

**"No way! It's hopeless, you're no match for him Yokomon!"**

**"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon cried.**

**All the digimon started struggling, forcing themselves out of their partner's arms.**

**Gigimon turned to Parker, seeing the conflict in her eyes.**

**"Do you trust me?" he asked.**

**Her amethyst eyes widdened at that.**

**She worried her lip between her teeth as she thought about it and sighed in defeat.**

**"Yes." she whispered.**

**"Promise me you'll come back." she begged.**

**"I will!" he nodded.**

**With that, she let him go as all the other digimon broke free from their holds, charging off to fight Kuwagamon, ignoring everyone calling for them to come back.**

**As everyone went to chase after them, the sky turned dark and nine beams of light shot from the sky, hitting the digimon and made them go through some weird transformation.**

**"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!"**

**"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!"**

**"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!"**

**"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"**

**"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!"**

**"Gigimon digivolve to...Guilmon!"**

**"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!"**

**"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!"**

**The light faded and revealed the new forms of their digimon.**

**"What in the-? Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.**

**"They're...bigger." Tai said.**

**"Duh!" Parker muttered.**

**Then, the digimon all attacked Kuwagamon, pushing him back, but he knocked them down.**

**"Alright, then. You asked for it!" Agumon growled.**

**"Poison Ivy!" growled Palmon, vines coming out of her hands, hlding him down.**

**"Boom Bubble!" cried Patamon, hitting him with a burst of air.**

**"Pyro sphere!" growled Guilmon, shotting a red plast of flames out of his mouth at the giant bug, making it cry out in pain.**

**Guilmon was the biggest out of the other digimon, so his power must have been more powerful.**

**"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled, electrocuting Kuwagamon.**

**Kuwagamon flew down to the ground, Gomamon taking his chance and rolled under his leg, tripping him.**

**"Peper Breath!" Agumon called, shooting a fireball at him.**

**"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon growled, breathing a stream of blue flames.**

**"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon growled, letting off some green flames.**

**"Now, all together!" called Agumon.**

**They all put their attacks together and blasted Kuwagamon, sending him back into the forest, extreamly wounded and defeated.**

**All of the kids were too dumbfounded to even saw anything.**

**"They made vapour ware out of him!" said Izzy.**

**"Amazing!" Tai said.**

**"Tai, I told you we could do it!" Agumon cried.**

**All of the digimon ran to their respective partners to celebrate.**

**"Koromon! Or Agumon! Whoever you are! You did it! You did it! You did it!" Tai cried, hugging the orange dino.**

**"Parkermon!" called Guilmon.**

**He ran over to her and jumped on her, his weight knocking her down. She just laughed at that and kissed his head.**

**"You were too awesome!" she gushed.**

**"I did it to protect you!" Guilmon said.**

**Everyone's celebration was cut short as they head a familiar roar and saw Kuwagamon burst out of the trees...again!**

**"Watch out!" Sora yelled.**

**"Guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai said.**

**Kuwagamon slammed into the cliff, making it break and everyone fell off, crying for help as they fell to their doom.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Birth of Greymon

_**The Birth of Greymon**_

**Everyone was falling to their doom after Kuwagamon broke the ledge of the cliff they were standing on.**

**"Sora!" Biyomon cried.**

**"Izzy!" Tentomon fly to him.**

**"TK!" Patamon yelled.**

**The three digimon grabbed onto their human's hands, trying to fly them up by flapping their wings, but it didn't work out the way they wanted, seeing as they were falling again.**

**Joe and Gomamon hit the water first, and Gomamon yelled out something that sounded like 'fishes' and a school of colorful fishes surrounded him, picking up Joe and catching everyone else before they hit the water.**

**Parker hugged the closest thing to her, which happened to be Gabumon, petrified. She had an errational fear of water. She could drink it and bathe in it, but swimming was a big fat no!**

**"Wow. This is some ride!" Tai said.**

**"Hey, look out!" Matt yelled.**

**Kuwagamon was falling off the cliff and landed in the water, creating a huge wave.**

**Everyone hung onto something as the ride got pretty bumpy, like they were going down rappids and finally, after it was over, they were washed up on the shore of another forest.**

**Parker sighed in relief and let go of Gabumon, grabbed Guilmon's large clawed paw and rushed onto the dry land.**

**"I never wanna go through that again." she groaned.**

**"Take it easy, it's over now." Guilmon said, rubbing his head on her shoulder.**

**"I knew we'd be OK. I wasn't worried." Matt statted.**

**"What was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked.**

**"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reuinion. Ha ha!" Gomamon joked.**

**"I'm kiddin'! Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." he said.**

**"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you, uh, I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said.**

**"Gomamon now." he wagged his tail.**

**"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked his digimon.**

**"Mm-mm. Now I'm Patamon." he said.**

**"And I'm Guilmon!" Guilmon said, laughing.**

**"It's all because we digivolved." explained Agumon.**

**"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.**

**"So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy said.**

**"Right! All of us digivoled. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."**

**"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."**

**"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."**

**" And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon!"**

**"And me, I was Koromon and changed into Agumon."**

**"Mm-hm. When you digivolve, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or still digimon?" Tai asked.**

**"Digimon." Guilmon said, still rubbing against his human.**

**"Yes, I needed your help to do it, Tai." Agumon smiling at Tai.**

**"What?"**

**"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said to Tai.**

**"Really?" he asked.**

**"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said.**

**"Sure don't!" Biyomon sang.**

**"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.**

**"Even we don't know everything."**

**"Thanks for my magical powers!" Palmon spun around in a happy dance in front of Mimi.**

**"This whole thing makes my head spinny!" she whinned.**

**"So I helped you change! That is so cool!" TK exclaimed.**

**"Yep! Sure is!" Patamon flapped his ears.**

**"My folks warned me not to talk to strangers!" Joe said, crossing his arms.**

**"Hey now! They are not strangers. They are our friends. Treat them like it." Parker lightly scolded the older boy, after seeing the upset look on Gomamon's face.**

**Her dino laughed happily and jumped into her arms, making her fall down again and smiled sweetly at him.**

**"OK, come on! So what are we going to do?" Matt asked.**

**"If only there was a pay phone nearby. We could call the police, the fire department, my mother." Joe said.**

**"But we don't even know where we are!" Tai broke in.**

**"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!" Sora said.**

**"I say we forget about going back and explore around here!" Matt said.**

**"I'm not exploring anywhere! I say we stay right where we are!" Joe said.**

**"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading away from here!" Matt argued.**

**"Matt's right, but without a compuss, we don't even know which way is North." Izzy said.**

**"Wait I do!" Tentomon said.**

**"Well, which way is it?"**

**"It's the opposite of South!"**

**Parker and Guilmon giggled at the look on the red haired boy's face after hearing that.**

**The brunette hugged her partner, feeling happy to be around him.**

**It was strange, but in a good way.**

**She felt safer and more confident with Guilmon around her.**

**Gabumon noticed the girl with her dino and smiled. She was already forming a bond with him and he hoped that everyone else would with their partners, too. As everyone started heading out, he went to the girl to tell her.**

**"Parker, we are leaving now." he said.**

**She turned to him and saw everyone leaving, Joe and Gomamon running after them.**

**"Thanks, Gabumon. Come on boy!"**

**She and Guilmon stood up and walked with Gabumon to catch up with the others**

**Gomamon was swimming in lake beside the forest path everyone was walking on, as the kids decided to get to know their friends better.**

**"These trees are beautiful!" Sora said.**

**"They sure are different and I thought they were just subtropical." Izzy said.**

**"Whatever they are...they're aggravating my hayfever!" Joe sniffled.**

**"Hey, Joe! Is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked.**

**Parker glared at the blond in front of her, not liking his attitude what so ever.**

**It wasn't Joe's fault that he had allergies, so he didn't need to be so rude to the boy.**

**She especially appalled when she heard Gabumon laugh at it.**

**"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name?" Izzy frowned.**

**"Just call us digimon. We like that!" Tentomon said.**

**"I only ask because your composition is hardly machine-like."**

**"Oh really?" Tentomon drawled.**

**He then started giving off little sparks, making Izzy cover himself.**

**"Hey, watch it!"**

**The Guilmon and Parker giggled a bit at that.**

**"So, Patamon, can ya really fly?" TK asked.**

**"Of course!" He then jumped in the air and started flapping.**

**"Wow, that's cool! But you're going the wrong way!"**

**"I'm faster than that! Watch!" Biyomon said.**

**"Wouldn't it be easier to walk?" Sora asked as the two were panting, trying to fly forward.**

**"Aw, nothing like the smell of the ocean!" Gabumon sighed.**

**"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon called.**

**Parker gave him an 'are you crazy?' look.**

**She then gasped as she heard ringing.**

**"Hey, listen! Did you hear that?" Matt asked.**

**"A phone!" Tai said.**

**"Either that or we're all hearing things!" Sora said.**

**As the ringing continued, everyone ran towards the phone, hoping that they would finally be able to go home.**

**"I told you! All we need is a phone! We're saved!" Joe cheered.**

**They were on a beach where a bunch of phone booths were lined up and Tai ran up to the booth that they heard ringing, but when he opened the door, it stopped.**

**"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.**

**"Wrong number?"**

**"Well, that's bizzare!" Sora said.**

**"My theory is aliens. They set these phone booths as a trap!" Izzy said.**

**"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!" Matt joked.**

**"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me!" Mimi said, thinking he was serious.**

**"The question is, what are they even doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.**

**"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe said.**

**"Parents? Joe, what exactly is a 'parents'?" Gomamon asked.**

**The kids stared at their digimon, wondering if they were serious.**

**"That's it! I'm outtta here!" Joe groaned.**

**"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked, holding his hand out.**

**"Why?" Izzy asked.**

**"Obviouslly I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help."**

**"Aw, use my phone card! The aliens can bill me. Here." he handed a card to him.**

**"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!" TK said, running to a booth.**

**"I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi said.**

**"I'm hooking up to the internet!" Izzy said.**

**"I'm calling Collect!" Matt said.**

**"I'm calling my aunt, she's less likely to freak out." Parker said.**

**"Dibs on booth four!" Sora said, running a head.**

**"Hey, guys, wait for me! Come on!" Joe said.**

**All the kids dialed their requested numbers, but they came out with strange results.**

**"Aunt Kristy, I need some help!" Parker said.**

**"I'm sorry, this number is out of your imagination. Please dial 3 to make another call!" a weird voice said.**

**"Either that was the wrong number, or she's developed a weird sense of humour." she statted.**

**She then called her parents, and just about everyone she knew, until she gave up and slammed the phone on the receiver and went to join the others who had all given up, except for Joe.**

**"Hey, Parker, did you bring anyting with you?" Tai asked.**

**She sat down and took off her back pack and opened it up to reveal that strange device that fell from the sky. She had a feeling that it had something to do with them being here.**

**She ignored it and pulled out a blanket, a jacket and some food, which consisted of two juice boxes, an apple, a bag of strawberries and a candy bar.**

**"Alright, food!" Tai exclaimed.**

**"But it's not enough for everyone here. Didn't anybody else bring anything?" she asked, lightly slapping Guilmon's paw as he went to grab the candy bar.**

**"Hey, look at what I got!" TK said.**

**He took off his back pack and opened it up to reveal all sorts of junk food.**

**"Check it out!" he said.**

**"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?" the pinkette said.**

**"Aw, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi, I'm happy to share, you're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK said, looking up at his brother.**

**"Forget it!" Matt said.**

**"Well, at least we have a bit more." Parker said.**

**"Oh, man. Check out the genius! He's trying to call the telehphone repairman because the telephones don't work. Hey, look, Joe's got the emergency food!" Tai said, making everyone gasp.**

**"No way!" Izzy said, gaping.**

**"Fine! Hey, Joe, you got all the food!" Tai called.**

**"Hey, don't you know it's rude to interupt someone when they're on the telephone?" he said.**

**"But that bag..." Izzy said.**

**"This? I brought it to give to Mimi, today was her day to carry the bag!"**

**"Think he likes ya?" Palmon asked her partner.**

**"No way." Mimi said.**

**"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking about yourself and take some responsibility!" Joe said to the pinkette.**

**"But, that bag's too heavy for me!" she cried.**

**"Listen, you never hear me complaining!"**

**"Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we have enough food to eat. So lets sit down and have some lunch. Tai reasoned.**

**"Uh-huh!" Sora said.**

**They were all now sitting in a circle, trying to divide the food amoung everyone and see how long it would last.**

**"OK, let's figure this out. There's 8 people in the group times 3 days, times 3 meals, that comes to..." Joe trailed off.**

**"72 meals." Izzy finished.**

**"Ah, right, so splitting evenly between us, we have, uh..."**

**" Enough food for 3 days."**

**"Oh, right. I guess you knew that."**

**"But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for half an hour." Sora said.**

**"Oh, that's right." Joe said.**

**"Not a problem at all! We digimon hunt and forge for ourselves!" Gabumon said.**

**All the kids looked at them, surprised.**

**"Don't worry about us!" Guilmon said.**

**"Are you sure?" Tristan asked.**

**"Uh huh! Don't worry, Parkermon."**

**"You sure, Biyomon?" Sora asked her partner.**

**"Oh, absolutly! We can do alright for ourselves."**

**"OK, now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the 8 people here." Joe said.**

**"This is great! I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai said, he and Agumon eating some of the food.**

**"And just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked.**

**"I'm glad we never hear you complain." Tai said, sarcasm evident.**

**"You people drive me crazy!" Joe growled.**

**Parker rolled her eyes, then gasped.**

**She felt the earth move.**

**"What's wrong, Parker?" TK asked.**

**"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling."**

**A geiser shot out of the ground, blasting away the phone booth, making everyone run to avoide getting hit by them.**

**"What's that?" Tai asked.**

**The sand started swirling in the air and a creature appeared.**

**"Shellmon!" Tentomon said.**

**"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked.**

**"Something that get's mad for no reason!" the insect replied.**

**"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe said.**

**Shellmon got closer to everyone and Joe started climbing up the stone wall behind them, but was blasted down by Shellmon's water based attack.**

**"Digimon, attack!" Agumon said.**

**All the digimon charged Shellmon, trying out different attacks, but they wouldn't work! They all failed, except for Agumon's.**

**The digimon were blasted away by Shellmon and the orange dino was the only one who had the strength to get back up.**

**The kids went to help their exhausted partners and were told that they were far too hungry to fight, so it was all up to Agumon and Tai, who was stupid enough to go attack the shellfish.**

**"Is he crazy?" Parker said, horrified.**

**"Don't worry, Agumon'll protect him." Guilmon sighed.**

**"It's his job."**

**Tai was then trapped by Shellmon's hair, which were probably tentacles, and the thing stepped on Agumon, holding him down as he turned to blast the rest of the kids.**

**Parker grabbed TK and Patamon and held onto them and her digimon as she was blasted, getting knocked back into the wall behind her.**

**Agumon then cried something that sounded like "Digivolve!" and was surrounded by a bright light.**

**"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"**

**He became a huge dino and attack Shellmon, making him release Tai.**

**He lifted the shellfish up and tossed him in the air, then blasted him with a fire attack he called "Digi Nova Blast".**

**After Shellmon went flying, Greymon turned back into Agumon, tired.**

**"Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operater? Operrater!" Joe yelled, trying to use the broken phone.**

**"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said.**

**"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked.**

**"If you want some more, just say so!" Sora said to the eating digimon.**

**"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2!" Izzy said.**

**"Good idea!" Matt said.**

**"Then in that case, we should head back to the forest! If anyone's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!" Joe said, joining the group.**

**"But we fell off a cliff and were washed down river! How would they be able to find us? Not to mention, we'd probably get lost trying to find our way back." Parker said.**

**"And we could run into Kuwagamon!" Mimi chimed in.**

**"Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use the! So it makes sence to try and find those people." Izzy said.**

**"That makes sence?" Joe asked.**

**"It certainlly does." Sora said.**

**"Then let's all get going!" Tai said.**

**"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai! You just pick the direction!" Agumon said, cheerfully.**

**"Then lets get outta this place!" Tai said, excited.**

**"And let the monsters beware!" Matt smiled.**

**"Well, my plan is to avoide all mosters. Yep, that's my paln." Joe said.**

**"OK, here we go!" Tai cheered.**

**"Digimon!" everyone yelled.**

**to be continued...**


	3. Garurumon & Growlmon

**"Garurumon & Growlmon"**

**After the attack with Shellmon, the group were now wondering around on a cliff, looking for any familiar sites.**

**Tai stood off a few feet from everyone, obviously thinking about how Agumon was able to digivolve into Greymon to save him from being crushed to death by the giant shellfish.**

**"Yo, Agumon." Tai said.**

**"What's up, Tai?"**

**"I like it when you're Greymon, and no offense, but why don't you stay that way?" he asked.**

**"I can't. But even super heros need their rest." he joked.**

**Tai deadpanned at the joke and nearly fell off the cliff, but Agumon grabbed hold of his shorts, holding him in place as he kicked his legs around, making everyone laugh at the scene.**

**Their laughter was cut short by a roar and they turned to see a dinosaur like digimon crash into some boulders, revealing himself.**

**"Who's that digimon?" asked Izzy.**

**"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid-back digimon." Tentomon assured.**

**But to Parker, he looked pretty angry as he stared directly at them.**

**"But it would be wise to be cautious of them." the insect said.**

**"Yeah, they get pretty cranky when they're hungry!" Guilmon said.**

**"Then he must be starving, cause he looks really mad!" Tai said.**

**"And I think he wants to eat us!" cried Mimi.**

**Monochromon advanced on them, making Guilmon get a feral look in his eyes and snarl at him ashe jumped in front of the kids to protect them, but Monochromon roared at somethng he saw behind them. They turned to see another one, glaring at the first one.**

**"There's two of them!" Joe cried.**

**"We're stuck between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt said.**

**Everyone yelled and ran behind the boulders behind them, just narrowly missing getting hit fron the charging dinos, as they began to spar.**

**"Something must have set those Monochromon off!" Tai peered from behind the boulder.**

**"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon explained.**

**"They can just have it then!" Palmon ran off.**

**"Hey, don't leave without me!" Mimi ran after her, everyone following.**

**"They deffinately don't need us hanging around!" Tai panted.**

**Parker heard a yelp and stopped and looked behind her to see that TK had tripped. She ran back and gave him her hand.**

**"Better hurry up you guys!" Tai called, seeing Parker go to the brothers.**

**"Hurry, we gotta go!" she said firmly.**

**"OK! We're comin'!" TK said, determined, taking her hand.**

**Matt stared at her in shock, but was snapped out of it when she grabbed his arm with her other hand, pulling the two brothers along, their three digimon following from behind to protect them.**

**Hours latter, the sun was setting and Parker was still holding TK's hand, but only to keep her calm so she didn't kill Mimi, who wouldn't stop whining.**

**"I don't walk this much unless I am at a mall, and as you can see, we're no where near one!" she complained.**

**"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said.**

**"No! My feet hurt!"**

**"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi, it's much more practical, I think." Agumon offered.**

**"I'm not walking in dirt in my barefeet!" she exclaimed.**

**"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes!" Palmon said.**

**"Gross!"**

**Parker groaned at the forming headache she was getting and noticed that Guilmon was trying to keep his mouth shut and not yawn and his gold eyes were drooping shut.**

**"It appears we may be loosing our light sorce." Izzy said, looking at the darkening sky.**

**"What a weird sunset." Sora said.**

**"This whole island is weird! And who knows what will come out at night."**

**"Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon flew off.**

**"Yes, as usual, I'm right! It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish! The perfect campsite!"**

**"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet!" Mimi said.**

**Tristan massaged her temple with her free hand, fighting the massive headache she had.**

**She'd kill for some Tylenol!**

**"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered, but he was held back from going to the lake by Joe grabbing his tail.**

**"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure it's safe first!"**

**"That's why I think we should start walking and stop all the complaining!" Matt said, noticing how worn out his brother and Parker were.**

**"Everybody's hungry, we have to find some food!" Tai said.**

**"That is a good plan! I like that plan a lot!" Joe said.**

**"Me too!" Guilmon cheered.**

**Everyone walked on until they came to the lake, the water a golden yellow and blood red color from the sunset.**

**"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon said.**

**"Yeah, I love camping outside!" Sora said.**

**"If I wont walk in dirt, what makes you think I sleep in it?" Mimi complained.**

**"You're getting close to getting to sleep 6 feet under it!" Parker growled under her breath, no one but Matt and her digimon hearing.**

**"Mimi, do you see a hotel around here?" Tai asked.**

**"Look!" she gasped.**

**Everyone turned to look where she was pointing and saw a trolley car light up.**

**"What's that?" Tai asked.**

**"It looks like a trolley car." TK said.**

**"That's odd! The lights just...came on!" Izzy said.**

**"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora said.**

**"Let's check it out!" Tai ran towards it, Agumon following.**

**"Maybe it can take us back home! In air conditioned comfort!" Mimi cried.**

**Everyone ran towards the car then, Parker still holding TK's hand so he could keep up.**

**"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled as the girl ran a head and went in with Palmon.**

**"Bummer, it's empty!" the google head said.**

**"Totally empty." Sora chimed in.**

**"No trolley car is this clean!" Izzy stated.**

**"Oh, goody, these cushions are comfy!" Mimi said, seating in one of the seats.**

**"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as feaky could happen here." Tai said.**

**"Yeah, like it suddenly moving by itself!" Joe said.**

**"Possibly, then again, maybe thats our only way of getting home." Tai said.**

**"So we have nothing to loose by staying here." Sora smiled.**

**"Can we eat now?" Tentomon groaned.**

**"I'm famished!" Guilmon whined.**

**"That's right, I forgot." Tai said.**

**Everyone went off to complete a different chore to get ready to eat. **

**Izzy and TK were fishing, or at least trying to with Gomamon swimming in the water.**

**"Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away!" Izzy complained.**

**Parker was helping some of the digimon collect berries and other various fruit.**

**"Yum yum! You can never get too many berries down the hatch!" Tentomon said, picking berries.**

**Patamon used his boom bubble to knock down some bannanas from a tree, but they fell down on Gabumon.**

**Parker gasped and went over to check on him.**

**"Oh boy! You better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon!" Biyomon laughed, flying away.**

**"That isn't funny, Biyomon!" Parker scolded.**

**She carefully took the bannanas off of Gabumon's horn, rubbing his head to ease the small bump he got.**

**"We're all set to cook dinner! Now all we need is the grub!" Matt said.**

**Parker, Gabumon and Guilmon walked over with the friut they gathered to see the others had made a fire pit.**

**"Great, but how are we suppose to light the fire?" Sora asked.**

**"Like this!" Guilmon breathed out some flames and the fire started.**

**"Wow, Guilmon, you're the man!" Tai exclaimed to the digimon, who blushed at the praise.**

**"Hey, look-it!" TK called.**

**"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy said.**

**"Wow, you sure did." Parker smiled at the two as they carried an armfull each.**

**"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!" Tai said.**

**"Thanks, Squirt!" Matt said, taking a fish.**

**"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai muttered, dangeling the fish above the fire.**

**Parker gave him a look.**

**Wouldn't that be easier with a stick? Hasn't he ever been camping before? He's going to hurt himself.**

**"Me too, because you're about to loose your fingers! Why don't you use a stick?" Matt said, sticking a stick with a fish on it by the fire to cook.**

**"How did you come up with that, Matt?" he asked the blond.**

**"Because I'm the man!"**

**That night, everyone dug in, enjoying the meal. Parker and her digimon sat by Matt, TK and their digimon to eat.**

**"This is surprisingly good!" Tentomon said, sharing a large fruit with Biyomon.**

**"Mm-mm, delicious!" Izzy said, eating a fish.**

**"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish**_**sticks**_**!" TK said to his brother.**

**"I wont tell!" the blond said.**

**"I never eat with my fingers."**

**"TK, it's alright!" he was getting frustraded.**

**"Sweetie, what your brother means, is we don't have any plate or forks to eat with, so we have to work with what we have, get it?" Parker said, smiling gently.**

**"OK, Parker." TK said and began eating.**

**She smiled down at him, then turned to see Guilmon stuffing his face, his cheeks getting stuffed with the food, looking vaguely like a chipmunk.**

**Parker chuckled at the sight then resumed eating.**

**She noticed Tai had gone off to talk to Sora and Joe joined them afterwards.**

**She looked over to TK when she heard someone yawning and saw that it was Patamon.**

**"Hey, look, Patamon's tired!" he said as the hamster with wings curled up to sleep.**

**Palmon and Gomamon were sleeping against each other further away from them.**

**"I'm getting really tired myself!" Tai yawned, stretching.**

**"Wait a second! I think we should take turns standing guard." Izzy said.**

**"Alright, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.**

**"How about if each of us stands guard for an hour?" Tai asked.**

**"Not TK!" Matt said standing up.**

**"Aw, come on, me too, Matt!" TK stood up too and grabbed his brother's shirt.**

**"No you're too young and you need your rest!"**

**"Of course he'll help." Parker said.**

**Matt looked at her, shocked.**

**"Really?" TK asked.**

**"Mm-hm, you'll help by by staying with us girls in the trolley to protect us from the monster!" she winked.**

**"Yeah, I can do that!" TK cheered, bouncing over to her.**

**"I'm getting cold, I need a warm blanket to help me sleep!" Mimi said.**

**Parker sighed and began digging through her bag, pulling out her blanket.**

**"Hey, Gabumon!" Tai said in a weird voice.**

**"Watch out! Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your furs! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" he joked, freaking him out.**

**"Tai!" Parker scolded throwing the blanket at Mimi, rushing to the freaked digimon's side.**

**"Stop, Tai, that's not funny!" he said, running to Parker.**

**She knelt down and rubbed his back, shooting the laughing brunette a disaproving look.**

**"Quit it!" Matt said, pushing him.**

**"What are you buggin' about?" Tai asked, angered.**

**"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!"**

**"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!"**

**The two then grabbed each other, but were pulled apart by Parker placing her hands between them, pushing them away from each other,**

**"Hey, enough!" she said**

**"This is not the time or place! You are upsetting everyone. Resolve this a different way."**

**The two boys turned their backs on each other, pouting.**

**She sighed and rubbed her temples.**

**What, was she rearing children or something?**

**"You'd both make good guards! Who goes first?" Joe asked.**

**"I will!" Tai spun to him.**

**"I'm next!" Matt turned to him.**

**"How about Izzy takes up after that and I finnish the night?" Joe concluded.**

**Everyone, minus Tai and Agumon, went into the trolley to sleep.**

**Mimi thanked Parker for the blanket and she nodded in reply, cuddling up to the warm body of her digimon, ingnoring everyone talking as she hummed him a lullaby to fall asleep.**

**The others seemed to have fallen asleep and she was about to drift off, when she saw Gabumon lay down with TK, keeping him warm. The boy opened his eyes and saw the digimon then looked over to see his brother watching them.**

**"Thanks Matt." **

**Matt turned away, bashfull.**

**Parker giggled at how cute it was, then cuddled up to her dino, who was already snoring, on the floor and fell alseep.**

**She could have sworn she heard a lovely melody being played by a harmonica before she entered the world of darkness.**

**She gasped and woke up when she felt the ground move.**

**"What's happanin', Parkermon?" Guilmon asked, half asleep.**

**Parker ran out of the trolley as the shaking got worse, her digimon following her.**

**She was met by the sight of a seadragon bursting out of the water and he did not look happy!**

**"Oh no, it's Seadramon!" Tentomon cried.**

**"We're gonna get eaten for sure!" Mimi said as they others came out to see Seadramon pulling the island away from the land.**

**"Hold tight, we're going for a ride!" Agumon said.**

**"It's like we're on a monster long board!" Tai said.**

**"He's pulling us along by his tail! I don't even think he realises we're here!" Izzy said.**

**"Perhaps not, he is a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon said.**

**"Don't be too sure!" Agumon said.**

**Guilmon had gone wild again and was snarling.**

**"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon said, jumping on a large red thing on the ground.**

**"What? I didn't do anything!" Agumon and Tai exclaimed.**

**"I guess he does know we're here!" Izzy said as the red thing flicked the bug digimon off and went down into the water.**

**"Ah, the big red thing was his tail!" Tai cried.**

**"It wasn't my fault!" Tentomon cried.**

**Seadramon rammed into the island and Parker tried not to fall as she turned to run over to check on TK, looking for Matt and Gabumon as she did so.**

**"He's coming back and he's not happy!" Tai exclaimed.**

**"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe yelled.**

**"This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Mimi cried.**

**"TK! PARKER!" Parker turned to see Matt and Gabumon jump into the water from the land and start to swim over to help, but how, she didn't know.**

**The island stopped moving and Seadramon resurfaced the water and all the digimon went to attack him, but they didn't cause any damage.**

**Agumon tired to digivolve, but he couldn't find the power to do it.**

**TK heard his brother calling him and ran to the other side of the island, Gomamon, Parker and Guilmon in tow.**

**"Matt, becareful or the monster will get y-!" TK fell into the water when Seadramon rammed into the island again.**

**"TK!" Parker yelled as Gomanmon dived in after him.**

**She knelt by the shore, warry of the water, watching as Matt swam over to them as the seal surfaced with the small blond on his back.**

**"Gomamon, take TK to Parker!" Matt said.**

**He then swam over to the sea serpent.**

**"Hey, over here, you over grown water lizard!" he called.**

**"That boy is trying to give me a heart attack, isn't he?" Parker said as she carefully reached out to grab TK, shaking as she got close to the water.**

**Gabumon used his blue blaster on Seadramon, but he just got him mad and was sent flying through the air.**

**"I HATE FISH!" he yelled as he landed on the island.**

**Parker gasped as she saw Matt get dragged down by Seadramon.**

**She stood up, parralyzed with fear.**

**She looked at the water, memories of nearly drowning when she was a child, haunting her.**

**"Parker, what's wrong?" TK asked.**

**"She's scarred of the water!" Guilmon answered.**

**She began shaking, but she shook it off. She may be scarred, but she was also a good swimmer, she had to help. She couldn't stand being useless! She wouldn't let TK loose his brother! Taking a deep breath, she dived into the water.**

**She cut through the water easily and swam over to Matt who was wrapped in Seadramon's tail. He opened his eyes and saw her, shocked. Parker swam over and grabbed onto the tail then bit hard into it. The serpent screamed and released it's hold on the blond, so Parker grabbed his hand and pulled him to the surface. They both panted as they burst through.**

**"Thanks, Parker."**

**"Thank me latter, Nessie's back!"**

**She pushed Matt out of the way as Seadramon brought his tail down on then, trapping her in it.**

**"PARKER!" everyone yelled.**

**"Parker, hang on!" she heard TK say.**

**Parker coughed and choked as Seadramon raised her up out of the water, squeezing the life out of her. She wheezed as she tried to get air in her lungs, sqwirming to get free.**

**"Parkermon, don't worry, we'll help you!" Guilmon cried.**

**She screamed as she was sqweezed tighter.**

**Two bright lights shone as a double evolution took place.**

**"Guilmon digivolve too...GROWLMON!"**

**"Gabumon digivolve to...GARURUMON!"**

**Growlmon snarled and reared his head back.**

**"PYRO BLASTER!" he growled.**

**He fired a powerful glowing red fireball at the sea serpent, making it cry out in pain and shock, releasing his hold on the girl.**

**As she began to fall, Garurumon leaped in and caught her on his back, then took her back to the island as Growlmon used his "Dragon Slash" on Seadramon.**

**"Parker!" TK yelled, running to her.**

**"Thanks, Garurumon." she said, slidding off his back.**

**"My pleasure." he growled.**

**The blue wolf then went back over to help the large dino fight.**

**"Parker!" **

**She gasped as someone clung to her waiste and looked down to see TK.**

**"I'm soo glad you're alright!" he cried.**

**She smiled and kneeled down to hug him, then turned to watch the fight rage on.**

**The two digimon combined their attacks and blasted Seadramon with their "Howling Blaster" and "Pyro Blaster", making the serpent retreat, wounded.**

**The kids all cheered at the defeat and the two digimon swam back to the island, reverting back to their normal forms.**

**"That's one way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon joked.**

**"Parkermon, did ya see me? Well, did ya?" Guilmon asked as he jumped onto the girl.**

**"Easy, boy! You were great." she said and then kissed his nose.**

**The two turned to see the small blond hug Gabumon.**

**"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time!" Matt complimented.**

**"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving Parker!" TK said.**

**"Anytime, young friend!" he said.**

**"Matt, Parker, you two were soo awesome against that monster!" the little boy said.**

**"Think so?" Matt asked, he and Parker blushing.**

**"You're the man!" Gabumon said.**

**"And you're the wolfman!" Matt and Parker chorused.**

**Everyone laughed at that, except Joe.**

**"OK, very funny, but how are we suppose to get back?" he asked.**

**"Just watch!" Gomamon said.**

**He jumped into the water and summoned up his fish buddies again and they moved the island back to it's place.**

**Afterwards, everyone was resting in the forest, safe and away from the water, exhausted again.**

**Parker, TK, Patamon, Guilmon and Gabumon were laying against Matt, the little boy and the digimon sleeping, while the girl was close to passing out. She vaguely heard everyone discusing how only her and Matt's digimon were the only ones to digivolve, and came to the realisation that it was because they did it when they were in trouble.**

**"Is it time to go to the mall?" she heard Mimi ask, sleepily.**

**"We've been here one day and I think she's already put some muscle on her." Sora said.**

**"Yeah, maybe if she puts in the effort, she'll become a hard body machine like I am!" Agumon said.**

**"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings!" Biyomon said.**

**Parker smirked at that, trying not to laugh as she tried to fall alseep.**

**"You must be kidding." she heard Mimi say.**

**Then all she heard was yawning and snoring.**

**She opened her eyes a little when she felt Matt move and saw him through blurry eyes bring something to his lips.**

**She smiled as she heard the harmonica music she heard from last night and cuddled into his side, snuggling her snoring dino up to her.**

**The boy really could play!**

**'I wonder what his voice would sound like if he sang?' **

**With that last thought, she driffted into her dark realm of safety, peace and dreams.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Biyomon Get's Fire Power

_**"Biyomon Gets Fire Power"**_

The group was now walking in the forest, looking for...something.

Parker was walking close by TK to keep an eye on him for Matt, but stopped abruptly when she heard a strange sound, wondering what it was.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked.

They all looked up and saw some strange black thing shoot through the sky above them.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft!" Matt said.

"It looked like a big flying gear!" Sora said.

"Admit it! My alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy said.

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked! Or maybe that sign's just crooked." Joe said.

TK yelped as he slipped on a branch near a cliff.

"TK!" Parker cried, grabbing onto him, holding him in her arms.

"That was scary!" the boy said.

"Watch it!" Matt said.

"That could have been a snake or worse." Tai said.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry." TK said.

Parker kissed the boy's head, then placed him down in front of his brother.

"Hey, Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" he asked the pink bird.

"No, but there are some unpleasant digimon." she said.

"And giant killer bugs." Guilmon said.

"Don't you worry, TK, I'll take care of them." Patamon said.

"Brave boy." Parker complimented, making the orange creature blush.

"OK, now that that's settled, let's get going." Sora said.

"Nothing's settled and where would we go? We don't even know where we are." Matt said.

"This is silly! I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai said.

"Hey, wait a minute! Is he saying digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked, rubbing her head against Sora's leg.

"Not at all! But I think Tai's right. We need to keep moving in hopes to finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together." Sora said.

"Together sounds good!" the pink bird said.

"We can do it! This'll take teamwork and I'm sure-"

"Sora, I don't want to interrupt your awe-inspiring speech, but everyone is leaving." Parker said.

Sora looked at the brunette and saw that she and her digimon were waiting on her and Biyomon as the others walked off a few feet away.

"Oh, thanks, Parker." she said.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour would be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please." Matt said, imitating a tour guide, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, wait up, my shoe lace is broken!" Joe called.

"You need new shoes. Ohh, new shoes!" Mimi said, fantasising about shopping.

"Look, telephone poles! I say we follow them and see where they lead." Matt said.

Parker looked over to where he was looking and saw a desert with the broken telephone poles that had no connecting wires.

"It'll just lead to trouble." Joe said.

"Look, it's the alien saucer again!" Izzy said.

"And it's heading for a close encounter!" Matt said.

The gear crashed into the side of a mountain, so the others shrugged it off and started walking into the desert.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks!" TK whined.

"Well, TK, maybe you should put your shoes back on." Matt said.

"Hot...hot..hot..." Guilmon groaned, walking hunched over with his tongue lolling out of the corner of his mouth.

Parker smiled at her dino and patted his head, and almost pulled her hand away when she felt how hot his skin felt.

"Hang on, boy." she said.

"Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion! How much further is it?" Mimi whined.

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!" Joe cried.

Parker tuned the arguing out as she tried to think of something other than the heat.

She trying to picture herself at Venice beach instead of the desert and she was relaxing in the water, the cool waves lapping at her skin...

"That's it! The sun has baked our brains! We're gonna wind up like roasted piglets!" Joe exclaimed.

"That's sounds yummy!" Guilmon said innocently, making Parker laugh as Joe anime fell.

The amethyst eyed girl saw the goggle head had walked up further than the others and she walked over to him as Agumon and Guilmon began talking to each other.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Parker said quietly with a small smile.

Tai gasped slightly and turned back to look at her with a certain look in his eyes that made her curious.

"What is it, Tai?" she asked him as she stood beside him.

"It's nothing. Well, actually…you sort of remind me of someone." He said.

"I do? Who?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

The brunette smiled at her as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"My little sister, Kari." He said.

"You have a sister?" she asked.

"Yep. She's nine years old, the same as TK."

"Why do I remind you of her?" Parker asked confused.

"Well, you're so quiet and sweet, just like she is. I have a feeling that when she gets older she'll be just like you." He said with a small smile.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked.

"Believe me, it's a good thing. I'm sure you two would really get along great if you ever met." Tai said.

"Well, in that case, I'd love to meet her sometime." Parker said with a smile.

The two then heard a commotion and turned to see Biyomon was really weak and they needed to find a place that had water to stop and rest soon before they all dropped.

Tai pulled out his mini telescope and said that he saw water and so all the kids and their partners ran to see that there was a small village that was filled with Yokomon, who were all fascinated by the eight human children.

The water soon evaporated and the Yokos said that they couldn't go up to the mountain to see what the problem was because there was a fiery digimon named Meramon who lived up there that was extremely dangerous.

Tai looked through his telescope to try and spot him and he did saying that he was coming our way, burning up the forest as he came.

Sora told everyone to freeze and wait, but Parker had no idea what that would accomplish since they were sitting ducks if they just stayed out in the open where the human torch could get them.

"Unfreeze and run!" Tai yelled.

Everyone ran to where the lake had dried up and the humans led the Yokos up the abandoned boat that was there.

"Is there no end?" Matt asked annoyed as he saw Joe and Parker carry over an armful of the pink creatures each, some even on their shoulders and a bunch were on Guilmon.

"Okay! Okay! There's enough room for all of you! Will you please _stop_ squirming?" Matt shouted as the Yokos pushed into him.

"Here's the next batch, Matt." Joe said.

Parker looked up as she heard Sora call out to Biyomon and saw that the pink bird was trying to fight off Meramon.

"Where are they going?" Matt asked as he saw Sora, Tai, Izzy and TK running over to where Biyomon was.

"Guilmon!" Parker said looking at her dino.

The dino nodded, his gold eyes wild as they both jumped off the ship, freaking Matt, Joe and Mimi out as they both ran over to where the rest of their friend were.

Guilmon tackled Meramon down to the ground with a snarl as Parker stood in front of TK protectively, watching as the two fire type digimon wrestled on the ground, Meramon complaining about the burning pain he felt and it tugged at her heart strings.

The human torch finally threw Guimon off of him and Parker ran over to catch her partner, both of them falling to the ground in a painful huff.

Biyomon then digivolved into a large red bird named Birdramon and attacked Meramon.

She used an attack called meteor wing on the human torch and a black gear that they all saw before came out and was destroyed.

Meramon apologized for the trouble he caused, so the Yokos gave the humans food and water, although Sora and Joe decided to skip since the grain like food didn't look very appetizing to them.

TBC


	5. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

"Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker"

The group were walking around in a wide open field, unsure of where they were going and Parker was pretty sure that they were lost.

"We passed this place before." Sora commented.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet?" Joe asked.

"That just can't be! I can't walk that far, can I?" Mimi said falling to her hands and knees, Palmon in the same position as her as Gomamon panted and walked by them, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Tired!" Guimlon yelped falling down where his partner stood.

Parker sat down next to him, rubbing his back as she tried to will herself to not fall asleep from how heavy her body felt from exhaustion.

"My feet are hot." TK said falling back on his rear and Patamon sat on his knees.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Matt said as he, Izzy, Tai, Sora and Joe stood in front of the group that were on the ground.

"It's not like we have someplace to be." Sora said.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry." Tai said.

"Check out Izzy. I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." Matt said when he saw Izzy had opened up his lap top.

"Maybe he's e-mailing them to beam him up." Tai continued the joke, but Parker hardly found them funny at all.

"Still crashed and the warrantee's expired." Izzy sighed.

"Hey, Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up!" Tai said taking the lap top from him and began whacking it.

"You just gotta give it some subtle adjustments."

"Hey, wait!" Izzy yelled grabbing the lap top and running to stand behind Parker.

"Are your brain cells malfunctioning?"

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurtin' the dumb thing." Tai said.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy finger prints and dents all over his computer." Sora said, Parker holding her hand to mouth to stifle her laugh as Tau crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hey, look, you guys see that smoke over there?" Tai asked and the others turned to see some dark clouds of smoke rising in the air.

"I'll check it out." He said running off.

"Hey, Tai, wait for me!" Agumon called running after him.

"The attention span of a nat." Joe commented.

"Ah, whatever." Matt said.

"Ah, we got graphics, we got sound. Beautiful! Up and running." Izzy said happily and Parker looked over to see that his lap top was back on.

"Great, can you send an e-mail to one of our parents?" she asked.

"I can't. The battery needs recharging." He sighed and Parker patted his shoulder.

"Come on, everyone's leaving. Tai saw some smoke from a distance, so it maybe a factory. You could probably charge it up there." Parker said.

"You may be right there." Izzy agreed as they both stood up, Guilmon whining as he did so, not wanting to walk again so soon, but forced himself to do it.

And so the group all walked over to the large factory, looking around in awe.

But Parker and Guilmon wound up getting lost in the city that was absolutely filthy, trying to find the others.

"I can't believe that we got lost." Parker said as they walked around.

Guilmon raised his snout in the air and began sniffing around, but then started coughing and rubbed at his nose as his golden eyes watered.

"Bleh! Yucky!" he said.

Parker shook her head in amusement, but gasped when she heard some noise from a distance.

"I didn't like the sound of that." She said.

The red dino's eyes got wild again and he snarled as he began to run off to where the sound was coming from, the amethyst eyed girl struggling to keep up with him, knowing that nothing good was happening.

They heard the sound of a fight and so they stopped close by.

"Do you think it's the others?" Parker asked.

Just then, a blue flame shot up in the sky and they recognized it as one of Garurumon's attacks.

"Yep, that's them. Let's help them out, Guil." Parker said.

"Right." He said nodding.

Her device lit up as Guilmon was covered in light.

"Guilmon digivolve too…..GROWLMON!" he snarled.

Parker climbed up her large dino's back and sat in the middle of his shoulder blades, hanging on to his mane of silvery hair as he began to run off to where the fight was coming from.

They saw that some sort of cyborg was attacking them, Greymon and Garurumon were losing.

"PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon snarled sending out a burst of red flames from his mouth, shocking the cyborg digimon.

"Hey, it's Growlmon!" Tai said.

"And Parker!" TK said waving his arms.

Growlmon dropped Parker off where the others were observing the fight and then went off to battle with the new digimon.

"Parker, where were you?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, we were worried." Tai said.

TK came over and hugged the girl around her waist and she smiled down at him.

"Guilmon and I got lost in the city. We heard the fighting and Guilmon digivolved into Growlmon and came to help out. What is that anyway?" she asked looking down at the new digimon that was using an attack called Lightning Blade, but Growlmon canceled it out with Dragon Slash.

"That's Andomon, he usually isn't very wild though." Tentomon said.

"Why is it every time you say that, we always wind up running for our lives?" Parker muttered as she watched her dino get knocked back when Andromon threw Garurumon into him.

Just then, Izzy started working with something on his computer and it started to make Tentomon glow.

"Tentomon digivolve too….KABUTERIMON!"

The new large purple bug went into the fight and won, destroying a black gear that had control over Andromon.

Andromon then showed them all a way out of the city, which was a sewer

And they all began walking off, unsure what lay ahead of them next.

TBC


	6. Togemon in Toy Town

"Togemon in Toy Town"

The group were all still walking together in the sewers, just walking along the dry path.

"OK everybody; let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai said.

"_Digimon eat and digimon fight. Digimon digivolve and fight all night."_ All the digimon sang.

"Singing sure is fun." Palmon said.

"Now let's try some solo performances. Starting with Mimi." Agumon said making Tai stop, Parker bumping into him.

"Mimi?!" Tai asked.

"Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Mimi?" Izzy asked as Parker looked around her to see everyone with weird looks on their faces.

"Singing?" Matt asked.

"Mercy!" Joe said.

"_Oh, give home where the buffalo roam!"_ Mimi sang out of key making Parker cringe as Guilmon cheered and danced around.

"Yeah, make my voice change like that too!" he said making everyone sweat drop.

"_Avoiding your drone."_ Joe sang mockingly to the pink clad girl.

"Hey, come on. I had singing lessons for three years." Mimi said.

"Oh, you did? Did it help?" TK asked innocently.

"Heh, Mimi you should get a refund, that's what I think." Izzy said.

"Then let's sing as a group." Sora said with a smile.

Let's go." Tai said.

Everyone then began walking again, singing Agumon's song, but were cut off by Sora yelping, making Parker turn around quickly to see what had happened to the girl behind her.

"Sora, are you all right?" Tai asked looking over Parker's shoulder at the girl who looked close to crying.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt asked.

"Well, some water fell from up there." Sora said.

"That made you scream?" Izzy asked pointing to the wet spot on her shirt as she tried to rub it out, with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah…no…uh…I used to sing at home. I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I would sing really loud 'cause no one could hear me then." Sora said sadly.

"It's OK to miss your home, Sora. What do you miss, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I miss playing sports, then taking a nice hot bath." Tai said.

"Games. My games. I wasn't far from beating Matt on my video games." TK said as he crouched down moving his fingers like he was using a controller.

"Beating me, TK? Yeah, I don't think so. In your dreams, kiddo!" Matt laughed.

"So you don't miss anything from home, matt?" Agumon asked making the blonde stop.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it…I've been dreaming about Sunday when Mom grilled the steaks. Mm, makes my mouth water!" Matt said looking close to salivating.

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind, I might have to go to a…junior college." Joe said adjusting his glasses.

"I don't miss school, but I do miss going on vacation. Nothing beats having a cold drink on a summer day at the beach. I just love that ocean air!" Mimi said.

"Wowie! That sounds like fun, Mimi." TK said.

"It is!" Mimi said.

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellite to look at the stars and planets." Izzy said.

"Hey, Parker, what about you? What do you miss?" Tai asked the amethyst eyed girl who had been quiet during the entire thing.

Everyone looked at her as she crossed her arms and thought about it.

"Well…I miss when my dad and I would climb out on the roof late at night to watch the stars and the moon." Parker said as she remembered her father coming into the room at night and catching her up, playing with her teddy bear in the dark.

She had never been scared of the dark, not even when she was a baby; in fact she slept more during the day than she did at night.

She always loved how mysterious it was; wondering what lurked in the shadows and such.

Everyone then sighed in depression, missing their home even more, wondering when they would get home.

"They really do come from another world." Agumon said.

"That is why they are depressed." Gabumon said.

"Poor kids." Gomamon.

"Parkermon?" Guilmon said with a sad look wondering what he could do to make her stop being so sad, he liked it when she smiled.

"Quiet, listen everyone!" Tentomon said as everyone listened to the sound of something quickly heading their way and a foul stench reached their noses.

"Yuck!" Mimi gasped.

"Numemon." Gabumon said.

"Numemon?" Matt asked.

"They're really disgusting digimon who live down here in the sewers." Gomamon explained.

"That's gross!" Tai said.

"And so are they." Tentomon said.

"Are they really strong?" TK asked as everyone was on edge, ready to run.

"No, they're weak, but smelly. Just wait until they get closer." Agumon said.

"And what do you say we leave? Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stunk by stinky sewer dwellers? " Joe asked.

"Uh oh. There's a lot of them." Guilmon said.

"Hurry, run!" Agumon yelled as the green creature with buggy eyes came into sight, throwing weird pink sludge at them.

"If they're not strong, then why do we have to run from them?" Tai asked as they all ran away.

"You'll see, keep running!" Agumon said.

Everyone screamed and complained as they tried to avoid getting hit by the pink sludge that was being thrown at them.

TK stopped when he saw a giant hole in the wall and saw that t was a passage.

"This away!" he said pointing at it then ran in, the humans and their partners following after him.

They kept running until they saw the sunlight and sighed in relief when they escaped the tunnels and the Numemon ran back into the sewers.

"The only thing that's able to drive them away is the sunshine." Agumon said.

Everyone then began walking down the small hill they were on and began walking again on the land along the river, unsure of where to go or who to find.

They finally stopped when they found a bunch of soda and snack food vending machines littering the land.

"There must be thousands of them!" Mimi said.

"I'd say under a hundred." Joe said.

"Or maybe just fifty." Izzy said.

"How did they get there?" TK asked.

"I bet there's enough snacks to last us a life time at least." Mimi said.

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?" Tai asked.

"Hey, that could be. I bet it's a trick, Mimi." Palmon said.

"I won't accept that!" Mimi said as she ran down to where the vending machines were with a bright smile on her face.

"No!" Palmon said chasing after her.

"Mimi, wait!" Parker said running after them.

"Parkermon!" Guilmon said following.

"Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!" Joe yelled to the pink clad girl as the plant digimon, dino and brown haired girl chased after her.

"Yay, soda! You want one?" Mimi asked the other three that followed her.

"No I don't!" Palmon said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to bite my head off." Mimi said as she took out a quarter and placed it in the machine, Guilmon watching, then sniffed the air around the machine.

"What is it, boy?" Parker asked as his eyes turned wild and he began to growl.

The front of the machine fell off and the girls ran away to avoid it from falling on them, Guilmon staying close to his human.

"Hey there, cutie pie!" someone laughed.

"It's their leader!" Palmon said when they saw that it was a Numemon.

"Their leader? He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles, even with his doggie breath!" Mimi said making Parker tense as she saw some clouds started to bloke out the sun.

"Hey, let me take you out on a date." Numemon said.

"Thanks, but my dad said I wasn't allowed dating until I'm 50 or he dies." Parker said nervously as she tried to get Mimi to move, pulling on her arm, but the pink clad girl didn't move.

"No, not you! Her!" Nuemon said pointing to Mimi.

"That was kinda mean." Guilmon said.

"Nice to know I have no allure, as if my self-esteem couldn't get any worse than it already is." Parker sighed.

"Maybe it's the hat." Palmon said.

"What? What are you thinking? I wouldn't go near that short, slimy, sewer sliding, sludge slinger!" Mimi said angrily making the two digimon tense as Parker looked up at the sky, pleading the clouds to go away.

"Mimi, you'll make him mad!" Palmon said.

"Who cares! He was mean to Parker for no reason. Besides, we're safe in the sunlight." Mimi said pointing up to the sky, but then she noticed that the dark clouds had blocked out the sun.

"We are so dead." Parker sighed.

"How dare you call me short! The date's off!" Numemon said throwing sludge at them.

The girls all ran as Guilmon growled, ready to fight, but stopped when Parker grabbed his paw and pulled him away as the Numemon all came out of the vending machines around them, chasing the group of four.

"How did they get here?" Sora asked when the four ran past them.

"Who cares! Run! RUN!" Mimi yelled and everyone began running, splitting up as they did so.

Parker and Guilmon ran into the woods far from the others, but the dino stopped, his eyes wild as he snarled at the digimon.

"Guilmoon, wait!" Parker said as she stopped.

"Pyro sphere!" Guilmon growled firing his attack at them, making them all run away in fear.

"You did it, boy!" Parker cried happily as she ran to her dino and hugged him.

Guilmon's wild gold eyes went back to the cute, sweet eyes they always are as he purred at the attention.

The ground then started to shake, making them all look up to see a giant yellow and white teddy bear with creepy red eyes was standing behind them.

"Come have fun with me at Toy Town!" he said.

"Who is that?" Parker asked standing up as Guilmon went into his wild state again.

"Mozaemon. He's supposed to be a good digimon." He said.

"Yeah, something I learned is that when you say 'good digimon' it really means 'RUN'!" Parker said as Mozaemon's red eyes glowed and beams of light shot out of them, making the two run.

"Heart Attack! Those two!" Mozaemon said as these green heart shaped bubbles flew over to them and captured them.

Parker felt strange, as if she was being drugged before she fell asleep.

A while later, Parker blinked her eyes open and saw Mimi, Tai and the others were all standing around her with concern.

"Hey, she's up!" Tai called.

"What happened? I remember being chased by the Numemon and then Monzaemon came in." Parker said as Tai gave her a hand up as she held her head, trying to shake off the fuzzy fog that still remained.

"Parkermon!" Guilmon cried as he jumped on the girl, sending her to the ground.

"Parker, are you OK?" TK asked as he ran over with Patamon.

"I'm good. What happened?" Parker asked as she pet her dino's head as he cuddled up to her.

"Monzaemon was taken over by a black gear." Palmon said.

"Anyone else seeing pattern?" Parker asked as she stood up after Guilmon got off of her.

"Palmon digivolved and saved everyone, then Monzaemon used a real Heart Attack on us and it was all bubbly and sweet!" Mimi said smiling.

"Sorry I had to miss that." Parker said.

"Let's get moving now." Tai said as he threw an arm around the amethyst eyed girl's shoulders, missing the cold blue eyes glaring at him as he did so and as Parker blushed at the contact.

"Right." Sora nodded with a smile.

Everyone then started walking off as Mimi explained what had happened to them when Monzaemon was under the black gear's control and he placed the humans under a spell and locked all the digimon up.

TBC


	7. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

"Ikakkumon's Harpoon Torpedo"

**All right everyone, here is the new update. Sorry for not updating in a while, but here it is now. Please enjoy and review!**

"I know this is no day at the beach, Joe, but that's no reason to be a worry wart and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, but chill out! Only you have a problem with the cold. Right guys?" Gomamon asked.

Mimi, TK, Patamon and Palmon were all shivering, looking miserable.

"Everyone think warm." Gomamon advised.

"I'm allergic to fur." Joe groaned as he and some of the others tried to keep warm since the temperature had dropped and Parker was standing close to Guilmon to soak up the heat that was radiating from his body.

"Ah, come on you guys, the cold isn't that terrible." Tai said with a smile making TK, Mimi, Patamon and Palmon exclaim in disbelief and give him a look that asked if he were crazy since they were rubbing their arms to keep warm.

"Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin." Izzy said with a grimace.

"Yeah, but if it snows we'll throw some snowballs." Tai said with a wink making everyone but Joe and Parker smile.

"And make snow men!" Mimi said.

"Who do you think Snowmon is?" Gomamon asked.

"I think it's a digimon from their planet." Gabumon said.

"It's difficult to explain." Izzy said to the digimon.

"Well, if it's edible, count me in." Tentomon said.

"No, the best thing about snowballs is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months." Izzy explained.

"You throw food?" Tentomon asked appalled at the waste.

"We could even build a snow fort." Matt said smirking at Tai.

"You'll need one." Tai said rising to the challenge.

"I bet I could beat you both blindfolded!" Sora said.

"I wanna build an igloo!" TK announced.

"I'll help if you tell me what it is." Palmon said.

"An igloo sounds scrumptious to me!" Tentomon said.

"Too bad they're not edible." Izzy said.

"Come on, get serious. It would be horrible if it started snowing right now." Joe said as Parker nodded to his words.

"Lighten up a little, Joe. We're just trying to look on the positive side of things." Sora said walking over to stand beside him and Parker who had pulled her forgotten blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around herself.

"Hey, Tai, when's it gonna snow?" TK asked.

"Probably any second now." Tai said smiling down at the younger boy standing in front of him.

"Right on Joe's head." Matt joked.

"That'd be so funny!" TK said.

"I can't wait to see his face." Tai said.

"You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it is already, we won't be able to camp out anymore. We'll be frozen digi treats." Joe said making the other boys all laugh.

'Yeah, that's right, go and laugh, but when your tootsies freeze, don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told ya so. It is always better to be safe than sorry. Think first." Joe said.

The group continued to walk for a few more minutes, but soon stopped when they saw that the forest cut off to a field covered in snow.

"What's that white stuff?" Gomamon asked.

"It's a field of snow. Tehre's bound to be a ski resort nearby." Mimi said cheerfully as Tai smiled knowingly and the others exclaimed in astonishment.

"Oh man. This I much worse than even I thought it was." Joe said.

"What now, guys?" Sora asked as Mimi, TK and their digimon ran around in the snow, Guilmon also chasing after them.

"I say we should keep going. We're not going to get anywhere just sitting here." Tai said.

"If we walk across the field in our sneakers, our toes'll go numb." Matt said.

"It's impossible to continue." Joe said.

"So what are we supposed to do; just stand here like a bunch of dorks? We either go across the field or climb up that big mountain." Tai said looking back at the large mountain that stood proud and tall behind them.

"Whoa there, wait a sec!" Agumon gasped as he began to sniff the air.

"I think there's a weird odour in the air." He said as Biyomon began sniffing and Guilmon ran back over to Parker, gagging.

"I do believe he's right." The pink bird said as Parker soon found her red dino hiding his snout in the crease of her back.

"Yucky. I like Parker's scent better. It's nicer." He said muffled as his hot breath sent shivers up her spine.

"What could it be?" Gabumon asked about the scent the digimon and even humans could smell.

"I don't know, but it smells like…" Tai trailed off.

"Very familiar." Izzy said as he looked over to where some purple vapour was rising above the trees in the forest.

"It's steam." Biyomon pointed out.

"She's right, but what's it coming from?" Matt asked.

"A big geyser!" Joe said happily.

"Ah, a hot spring!" Mimi and TK said as they stopped playing in the snow.

The group all ran over to where the steam was coming from and found plenty of pools of oddly colored water that had the steam rising above it.

"Uh oh. This water's much too hot." Tai grimaced at the bubbling pools.

"We'd be cooked if we jumped in this." Tentomon said.

"Yes, boiled." Izzy confirmed.

"Well, there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath." Mimi said as she kneeled in front of one of the pools with Palmon, Matt, Parker, Gabumon and Guilmon standing around her.

"It looks so inviting." Palmon said.

"Well, it would be inviting if you were a vegetable." The blonde said.

"What's a little dirt compared to starving? We need to find something to eat and there's nothing in sight." Joe said.

"Oh, yes there is!" TK said making everyone look at him curiously.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and boiling water." The bluenette said.

"Look-it!" TK said with a smile as pointed off to the side, everyone else following and soon their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this?" Joe begged.

"Huh? Yeah! It's for real." Tai cheered as he wrapped an arm around Joe's shoulders.

"Ah, come on, that's just ridiculous. What would a refrigerator be doing way out here?" Joe said as they all stared at the green fridge.

"Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub." Matt said as they all walked over to inspect it.

"No way, that's not possible!" Joe insisted.

"We won't know until we open it." Sora concluded.

"I don't really think that's a-" Joe protested, but was cut off.

"I want hot cocoa." Mimi's said.

"What's that?" Palmon inquired.

"C'mon already, let's see what's in there." Tai said as he slowly opened it up.

"Whoa, eggs!" he exclaimed s everyone but Joe and Parker got excited.

"There must be a zillion of 'em." Agumon said.

"Yeah, grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month!" Tai said happily.

"Wait a minute, you shouldn't even touch them, we don't know if they're safe for human consumption!" Joe warned them.

"Then I'll be the guinea-pig, if I turn purple you'll know they're not edible." Tai jokingly assured.

"There's more to it than that, even if they were edible they still don't belong to us. That'd make us all thieves!" Joe said looking close to having a panic attack.

"You've gotta think about stuff like that, Tai." He continued.

"Unless you're into eating rocks, we don't have too much choice." Matt said.

"I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew we were in trouble." Sora assured the teen.

"Exactly, we'd tell 'em it's an emergency situation." Izzy agreed.

"Rationalize away." Tentomon invited.

Joe had a sad look as everyone ignored him and went on with their chores to get everything ready.

Parker placed a comforting hand on his back making him look at her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will get better." She said.

He nodded as they began to help the others.

"_Très_ gourmet." Mimi said once the eggs were finished cooking and they were served sunny side up and boiled.

"Go on, dig in." Biyomon invited cheerily.

"Oh yeah, I haven't had a meal like this in a long time, my stomach's chimin'." Tai praised as he ate.

"If we had some ketchup to go with this, it would be perfect." Matt said.

"Mmm, I love ketchup and eggs." TK agreed.

"That sounds pretty gross to me." Sora remarked.

"What's the matter, Joe, you haven't eaten anything." Gomamon observed.

"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking that if we were able to go home ketchup wouldn't be a problem, oh well…" Joe sighed.

"Now I'm homesick, how depressing." Mimi sighed as well.

"You're right, now I wanna go home." TK said sadly as the others all grew depressed.

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are." Izzy pondered aloud.

"Cheer-up, tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try to do my very best." Sora said encouragingly with smile.

"I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper but I guess it doesn't matter." Joe began.

"I like my eggs that way, too." Parker said as she ate her eggs and Guilmon started choking a bit on the food he had devoured.

"I like soy sauce." Tai followed.

"How 'bout salsa?" Matt asked.

"How 'bout a reality check?" Sora joked.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jellybeans please." Izzy said.

Tai gave a nervous, unsure laugh.

"How gross." Matt commented half-jokingly.

"Jellybeans, that sounds good." TK said.

"What? You're both weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple-syrup, yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherry's on top!" Mimi said with a bright smile.

"That's weird." Sora cringed.

"But I bet it's good." TK said.

Matt and Tai laughed at that, the boys sounding more nervous and freaked out though.

"What? You're making me completely lose my appetite, I just like plain eggs! I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes." Joe said frustrated as he put his hands on his head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having fun." Gomamon tried to calm his partner.

"C'mon, join the party." Matt encouraged.

"I think it's really too late for him, I think Joe thinks we've all gone a little crazy over these eggs." Tai joked.

"Well really, jelly-beans and cherries on eggs, that's just crazy talk." Joe huffed.

"Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple, that's always been my motto."

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind-a guy that's meant to be adaptable." Gomamon said trying to get a rise out of him.

"Just what do ya mean?" Joe snapped.

"Let's face it Joe, you're kind-of a stick-in-the-mud if you get my drift." Gomamon said.

"I'm just practical!" Joe retorted.

"You're stuffy!" Gomamon joked.

"Someone has to have a head on their shoulders!"

"You wanna fight? Huh, huh, huh?" Gomamon asked playfully.

"Oh yeah? Sure!" Joe said standing up, but Matt stepped between them before they could into it.

"Hey, hey, hey! You gotta calm down." Matt said.

"I AM calm! And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Joe asked pulling out of his hold.

"You don't seem to be yourself today Joe, you're a basket-case." Matt said.

"I am just trying to be careful." Joe shot back.

"Unlike the rest of you weirdo's. I'm telling you, you're all asking for trouble!" Joe said before he then stormed off.

Parker watched him go with a small frown before she got up and chased after him, Guilmon following right behind her as Matt watched them.

"Joe!" the amethyst eyed girl called as the boy stopped.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"No, honestly, I'm not." He said frowning.

"I'm just trying to be careful for everyone, but they aren't listening to a thing I say. It's just so frustrating!" he said as Guilmon stood at his human's side, looking on in curiosity at what was going on.

"I know what it's like." Parker said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Having a voice that no one hears." She said making the digimon and human look at her as her amethyst eyes turned a darker color as her depression was shown.

"Parkermon?" Guilmon questioned not liking her sudden dark mood.

"Look, not all of us are used to each other, but we have to try to give each other a chance. If we don't learn to get along, we might just kill each other and won't survive. I don't mean to freak you out, but it's true. Now let's go back before the others worry." Parker said with a smile.

Joe looked at her, then nodded and followed her as they began to walk back to the group.

"Hey parker?" he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks." He said.

She nodded at him as they got back to the group, watching as Tai and Matt were arguing yet again.

"Why are you making such a big deal outta this?" Tai asked.

"Because it's way too dangerous." Matt said.

"There's no place else to go, we have no choice!" Tai argued, his fists clenched.

"Before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little more!" Matt insisted, his voice rising.

"You're just a big ol' chicken!" Tai accused.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey everybody, what's all the ruckus about? Why're Matt and Tai fighting?" Joe asked as he came back and the digimon all shrugged and shook their heads.

"They're debating about whether or not we should climb Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there." Izzy explained as he pointed to the huge mountain.

"That's practically up to the sky." Joe observed.

"Yup, Infinity Mountain's a doozy, that's for sure." Tentomon agreed.

"It's the perfect spot, we gotta climb up there, it's the best view of the island!" Tai shouted.

"You got-to admit, he's got a point there." Joe said thoughtfully.

"That's not how Matt sees it." Sora interjected.

"Nobody would make it up that peak; it's much too big of a gamble!" Matt argued.

"He might be right, Joe, there could be lots of evil Digimon up that peak." Biyomon said.

"Hmm…that's not good, then it wouldn't be worth the risk." Joe agreed.

"C'mon Matt, don't be a wimp, we won't get anywhere if just stand around talking." Tai was still refusing to back down.

"Put your fists down when you talk to me and stop acting like you can just bully your way into being the leader." Matt retorted icily as he turned his head away with his arms crossed.

"Stop, you guys. Chill out. Now look here, calm down, let's be sensible." Joe said trying to break them up.

"So what's your opinion about this, Joe?" Matt asked a bit demandingly.

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, Joe, tell us who's right, me or Matt." Tai demanded.

"Umm…well, I think Tai's right about going up that peak; if we went up there we would be able to see the landscape of the island a lot better."

"See, Matt?" Tai smirked.

"Hold on, Matt brought up a real' good point about the danger, it'd be kinda dumb to lead everybody up to a place we don't know anything about. It wouldn't be safe." Joe said making Matt smirk.

Both boys sighed dejectedly at that as Joe went into thinking mode.

"Ah, c'mon, let's go as far as we can up the mountain!" Tai insisted.

"That's stupid; we can't protect ourselves out there." Matt countered.

"Stop it now! You're both making me a nervous wreck; just give me a chance to think! Don't be difficult." Joe snapped.

"What? You are the most difficult person I ever met!" Matt hissed indignantly.

"Hey, I am trying to make a decision here so don't interrupt me!" Joe chastised.

"You're just a big ol' chicken, Matt!" Tai snarled at the blond.

"Tai, you better take that back." Matt warned dangerously.

"Enough already, you're giving me a headache!" Joe shouted.

"Knock it off you guys!" Sora yelled finally having enough.

"Can we please all just go to the cave and sleep?" Parker asked wanting the argument to end.

"We'll talk about this all in the morning." Sora finished as the two girls got up and escorted the boys to the cave.

Parker cuddled up to her dino to sleep, wishing for the darkness to quickly consume her so that she could forget about the drama that had happened that day.

She let her head move up and down as Guilmon snored, the noise oddly enough comforting her.

"Hey everyone, wake up!" Sora's voice rang out in the cave waking everyone up.

"What's up?" Tai asked.

"Joe went up the mountain." Sora said making the others all jump up.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Why would he do that?" Mimi asked.

"It doesn't matter. We need to go up to the mountain and help him." Tai said.

"But how do we do that?" TK asked.

"Sora and I will go. Biyomon can digivolve to Birdramon and take us and Agumon up there." The goggle head said.

"I'll led the other up on the trail." Matt said.

"Let's get to it then." Sora said.

Soon enough she, Tai and Agumon were being taken up to the mountain on the large red bird and Matt was leading everyone to the top.

As they walked on the trail, they gasped as the mountain shook from some sort of battle that was taking place.

After a short while, it all stopped, so the group continued on until they finally made it to the top of the mountain.

TBC


	8. Evil Shows His Face

"Evil Shows his Face"

**It's been a while, but here is the next chapter. I hope you guys all like it. Please enjoy and review.**

"We're doomed. Trapped on an island…we'll never get out of here alive. I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No. I wanted to go to Summer School." Joe grumbled.

The group of 16 were all up on Infinity Mountain, unsure of what to do next to try and find a way home since they were coming to the rightful conclusion that they were no longer in their world, but were depressed by the fact that they had no idea how to leave.

Parker was sitting down with Guilmon resting his head in her lap, purring at the affection she was giving him.

"What cha doing?" Agumon asked Tai, who was sitting down near the edge of the cliff.

The goggle head was looking out over the island with his mini telescope, checking out the place and drawing on a pad of paper he had gotten from somewhere.

"Making a map of the island, that way we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been." Tai answered.

"Yes, that works in theory." Izzy said as everyone started crowding around Tai, staring in shock at all of the squiggles that were drawn.

"Did you say 'map' or 'mess'?" Izzy asked.

"No question man, you are the dude of doodles!" Matt quipped.

"If you follow that map it'll lead right to a headache." Sora said.

"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important." Tai snapped feeling annoyed.

The ground then shook a bit, making everyone worry over what could be happening.

"What's that?" Matt gasped.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're gonna wait here to find out." Joe sounding worried.

The group all got up and started walking down the path to get off of the mountain.

As they were walking, Guilmon suddenly started snarling as he got the wild look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

"Guilmon?" Parker asked worried.

A lion jumped in front of the group standing up on his hind legs and wore pants.

Parker felt nervous around him, sensing this evil feeling from the sight of his blank white eyes.

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend." Patamon said as he and all the other digimon smiled.

"With big teeth." TK said nervously as he clung to Parker.

"He just uses them for smiling." Patamon said.

"He's a just leader and a role-model for all digimon." Gabumon added.

"I want the children." Leomon demanded making everyone rear back in shock as the digimon looked fearful and confused, Guilmon still snarling like no tomorrow.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run!" Joe exclaimed.

The group all did just that, Parker having to pull her dino along with her since he was stuck in attack mode.

"Don't slow down, Joe, he's right behind us!" Matt yelled.

"And just where do you think you're going?" some weird green looking digimon with white hair, blue eyes and was holding a bone club with spikes came out in front of them.

"Well children, it's so good of you to drop by." He said cruelly.

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon squeaked.

"We're too small to eat and I'm full of junk-food!" TK cried.

"Well, he's not against a little snack." Gomamon muttered.

"Make it easy on yourselves, give up now. Or else!" Leomon boomed behind us and he had his knife raised.

"I don't see an exit door." Matt mumbled.

"This proves the theory well executed teamwork is efficient, even for bad guys." Izzy commended.

"But Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy, what's happened to them?" Biyomon pondered aloud.

"Ready, Leomon?" Ogremon asked.

The two villains then jumped at the group of children, but their gizmos then started beeping and shined brightly, making all of the digimon, except for Patamon, digivolve.

Just as the fight was about to start, it was ended by some boulders being blasted from the top of the mountain, the digimon all using their attacks to turn the boulders into dust that rained down on the group.

"Oh wow. Everybody OK?" Tai called.

"Yeah, sure, like a day at the beach." Matt replied sarcastically.

"I think I need a facial." Mimi said.

"Guilmon!" Parker called jumping up and running to her partner as she saw him and the others lying around weak and tired.

"Agumon! Speak to me!" Tai cried as everyone hugged their partners.

"We aren't wounded, Tai, we're all just a little exhausted." Agumon said trying to not make everyone worry.

"Two digivolutions in one day no wonder." Tai exclaimed.

"Poor Biyo." Sora murmured sympathetically.

"Oh, my poor little boy." Parker said as she kissed her dino's head, making him purr.

"Hey, what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked making everyone look up and look around in confusion when they saw Ogremon and Leomon were gone.

"They just disappeared." Tai said.

"Are you sure?" Palmon asked not really believing it, but also hoping it was true.

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off the cliff?" Gabumon asked.

Joe strode to the edge of the cliff and yelled; "Hello?"

He then turned back to everyone with a frown.

"Unless they can fly they're goners." He said.

"Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't airworthy." Sora mused, scanning the land below.

"Nothing is logical here; anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters." Joe reminded her.

"For once, you may be right, Joe." Sora said.

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked my brother as he kept quiet, string at the place the rocks fell from.

"It's that avalanche, I can't figure out what set it off." Tai admitted.

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so 'firma'." Izzy explained.

"You think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose." Tai recalled.

**(Later on…)**

"I'm intrigued that our digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy said.

"Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Tai chimed in.

"I think the digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them." Sora said as Izzy nodded.

"A fascinating hypothesis, if only we could test it." he said.

"I think today was too much for them." Matt as we all saw that the digimon were half asleep was they walked around with their eyes closed.

"Palmon's looking very tired." Mimi said worried for her friend.

"I've been tired before, don't worry." Palmon said.

"Admit it Palmon, we need to stop and rest." Biyomon sighed.

"You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." Joe concurred.

"Rest where? I don't wanna sleep on the ground." Sora grumbled.

"Look! A mansion!" Joe cried out.

The group all looked over to where he was pointing and were surprised to see a fancy looking mansion with a nice, clear lawn.

"Or maybe it's a hotel! C'mon!" Tai said leading them all.

"We may have found other life-forms, look at the grounds; I mean somebody had to have mowed the lawn." Izzy said hopefully.

"What a place, I can't believe my eyes. It's just too good to be true." Tai cheered.

"I hope they have a hot-tub, just as long as…it's not too hot." Joe said.

"Wait you guys; don't just go charging in there, it might be dangerous!" Tai tried to warn Matt and Joe as they were about to just run in.

"Well, here goes." Joe said as he pushed the doors open.

Everyone walked inside, Guilmon looking tense as he and Parker hung back, the amethyst eyed girl looking worried.

"Parker, what's wrong?" Tai asked her.

"Um, nothing." She said forcing a smile as she walked inside, one hand on her dino's head to provide comfort for herself.

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?" Joe called.

"Looks weird." Tai said.

"Feels weird." Agumon added.

"Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me." Joe said.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours." Izzy scoffed.

"I'm with you." Sora agreed.

"Think about it, are we safer in the open woods with no shelter, or here in this dirty building we can defend from attacks?" Joe reasoned.

"I have to admit, you have a point." Matt conceded.

"That's beautiful!" TK exclaimed.

The boy was staring at a portrait of a female angel, the others in awe of it.

"Oh, yeah." Joe muttered.

"Lookit, it's an angel." TK chirped.

"What's an angel, TK?" Patamon asked.

"Somethin' special that watches over you, kinda like you guys." TK explained.

"Am I your angel, Parkermon?" Guilmon asked looking up at his partner with innocent eyes.

"Of course you are." She said patting his head.

"If this is a spooked out, haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so." Joe said with a smirk.

"Relax, we just wanna be careful. Now talk quieter or you'll wake everybody up." Sora said as the other digimon slept where they stood.

"They're out like a light." Matt confirmed.

"I hope they have a dress shop, I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before." Mimi mused.

"Well, no crowds, we must've missed the summer rush." Tai reported.

"We keep missing everything." Sora amended.

"This is one kooky, mixed-up world. Let's go." Tai said.

"Do you smell that?" Gabumon asked wide awake.

"I don't smell anything, what is it?" Matt replied.

"It's the delicious odor of food." Gabumon informed making everyone excited.

"Are you sure?" Matt demanded.

"Very sure, and plenty of it." Gabumon assured them.

"Show us where, Gabumon!" Matt said.

"It's this way, follow me!" Gabumon said running off as everyone followed.

Soon enough they came to a room filled with an assortment of different types of food on the table, all looking so very tempting to the starving group.

"Look at that spread!" Tai exclaimed.

"Wow…" Joe gaped with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set-up." Matt said.

"Matt is right, it could be some sort of trap." Sora concurred.

The sound of munching and gulping made the children all look over to the digimon who had started stuffing their faces with happy smiles.

"Agumon, are you guys sure that food is safe to eat?" Tai asked.

"Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling." Mimi said.

"Guess that's 'cause they like it." TK said.

"That's it! I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it, at least I won't die hungry!" Joe shouted as he ran over and started stuffing his face.

All of the other children shared conflicted looks, unsure of what to say or do.

They all then ran at the table, giving in to their hunger and started eating.

Later on they found two bathrooms, the guys going into one side while the girls went into the other.

Guilmon wanted to go in with his partner, but was dragged away by Matt and Tai so that they could explain why he wasn't allowed going in to bath with the girls.

When he started crying though, the girls relented and allowed the dino to join them since he was far too innocent to understand the difference in gender anyway.

The girls stripped, Parker being more awkward about it as she went into the water blushing like crazy and Guilmon rested in the water with his eyes closed.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora asked when they all heard the boys talking loudly and goofing off.

"Relax. Forget about them." Mimi sighed dreamily.

"I've never been more relaxed in my whole life." Gomamon said as he floated by in front of the girls.

"Gomamon, you're not supposed to be over here!" Biyomon yelled.

"Get back on the boys' side!" Palmon said as she used her vines to grab him and then threw him over the wall.

"Hey, Gomamon, where'd you come from?" came Matt's voice.

After the bath, everyone went to sleep in their beds, only to be woken up later by the return of Leomon, Ogremon and a new demonic looking digimon named Devimon.

He revealed that everything they had seen and eaten was just an illusion, then he split up the island, sending all of the children and their partners off to different parts.

Parker and Guilmon yelled as the bed they were on landed on an island that was filled with snow and ice, landing harshly on the ground.

Shivering, the girl got up and saw her dino beside her, sneezing from the cold.

"I don't like this place." He said.

"No kidding. I hope the others are OK." Parker said as she found her clothes and started putting them on.

The duo looked around the area they were in, finding a cave and walked inside, only to find that Gabumon was in there without his fur on, looking very different.

"Oh, Parker. Guilmon. This is quite embarrassing." He said with a blush.

"You don't look that bad. Really, it's just a different look than we're used to." Parker said with a kind smile as Guilmon walked over to the fading fire and shot a fireball at it; making it grow white he pushed some twigs and leaves into it.

Near the fire, looking as white as death was Matt and he had Gabumon's fur covering him.

Parker went over to his side and felt his face, gasping as he was ice cold.

"What happened to Matt?" Guilmon asked.

"He was out looking for his brother, but we couldn't find him. I went out to get some supplies, but when I was coming back, I found him on the snowy ground unconscious. I was just about to go out to look for TK and Patamon when you both came in." Gabumon said.

"You go on, we'll stay here to keep him warm." Parker said as she gave Gabumon his fur back and pulled her blanket out of her bag, placing it over Matt.

"All right. I'm be back as soon as I can." He said running off.

Guilmon lay down and curled himself around Parker as she held Matt up to her chest, rubbing at him to warm his body up.

If her father ever heard about this, then he would throw a massive fit about the fact that his daughter was sleeping with a boy in her arms.

tbc


	9. Sub-zero Ice Punch

"Sub-zero Ice Punch"

**Here is the next chapter. By the way, can anyone guess what Parker's Crest is going to be? I'm sure I added in some hints that were vague and subtle, but I hope you guys can figure it out. Good luck with that. Please enjoy and review!**

After the night, Matt woke up finding himself warm and opened his eyes, only to blush brightly when he found himself in Parker's arms as the girl slept soundly.

He pulled away gently, trying to not wake her up when he heard snoring and found Guilmon was curled around them both adding more heat from his body and Parker's blanket fell to the ground.

How did they even get like that in the first place?

"Oh, Matt. You're awake. How are you feeling?" Gabumon asked as he walked inside the cave smiling.

"G-Gabumon? When did they get here?" Matt asked.

"Last night. They found us and stayed here to take care of you when you got sick while I went out to search for TK." Gabumon said.

"Did you find him?" the blonde asked urgently.

"I'm afraid not." Gabumon said looking down.

Matt sighed sadly as he looked over to Parker, smiling as the girl used her dino as a pillow.

He found it very typical of her to help him out when he needed it.

She was a very kind person to everyone she met and he found that endearing about her.

"Should we wake them up?" Gabumon asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well…" Matt trailed off.

The sound of moaning caught their attention as the brunette started moving and sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes slowly.

Guilmon groaned as he also got up and let out a loud yawn as he did so.

"Is it morning, Parkermon?" he asked.

"Looks like it." the girl said as she rubbed at her eyes and then looked at the other males in the cave.

"Hey guys. Feeling any better and did you find any of the others?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, but Matt is feeling much better now thanks to you-ACHOO!" Gabumon sneezed startling everyone.

"You got sick even with your fur." Guilmon said as he and Parker stood up.

"Yeah." Gabumon nodded as he whipped at his nose.

Parker then packed her blanket into her bag and slung it on as she stood up.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"I guess we'll just have to try and find the others, but who knows where they are? They could be anywhere." Matt said with a frown.

"Matt! Parker!" came Tai's voice making them all jump.

"Gabumon! Guilmon!" Agumon called next.

"It's Tai and Agumon. They're here-ACHOO!" Gabumon sneezed.

Parker chuckled as she pulled out her blanket and placed it over him.

"Thank you." He said as the group started walking outside to meet up with their friends.

"Matt! Parker!" the goggle head cried as he saw the two humans and their partners.

"Tai!" the boy and girl laughed.

The two boys clasped hands while Agumon and Gabumon did the same, all laughing.

Guilmon then purred happily as he cuddled up to Agumon and Tai ruffled up Parker's bangs playfully with a look of relief in his eyes.

"I thought we'd never find you guys. It sure is luck we met up with Frigimon." He said as a snowman in the shape of a bear walked up behind him.

"Frosty the snowmon here?" Matt asked.

"Yep. This is him. He happened to see you four fall on this island and then he had us here in no time." Tai said.

"The Sub-zero Ice Punch, you know?" Frigimon said.

"Did you see anyone else?" Matt asked.

"No, when it rains kids, I usually notice. You are the only four who fell here. If there are more of you, they must be on the other islands." Frigimon said.

"Poor TK." Matt said as his eyes narrowed in worry.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find him." Tai smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Gabumon then sneezed loudly, making everyone look at him.

"Hey, watch it dude." Agumon said.

"Sorry about that. I am not used to having a cold." Gabumon said.

"A cold, huh? I have an idea." Frigimon muttered as he walked off.

"Don't go, Frigimon. You can't catch his cold. You already are." Tai called as Gabumon sneezed again.

"How'd you get sick? You're the one with the fur around here." Tai said, but then had his arm pulled by an angered Matt.

"Stop making fun of him. Leave him alone, Tai." He said defensively.

"Hey, why don't you chill out, Matt. I was only trying to see how we can help him." The goggle head said getting ready to leap into one of their arguments.

The canine/lizard sneezed three more times in a row and he pulled his blanket closer to himself.

"Gabumon, I think you ought to go take a rest for a little while." Agumon said.

"I think you're right." Gabumon said.

The two digimon then walked inside the cave, the orange dino helping the canine/lizard.

"We have to figure out what we're going to do next." Tai said.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We have to go search for all of the others." Matt said.

"Yeah, right, but how're we supposed to do that remember what Frigimon said. Everyone landed on different islands. Unless you've got an air plane stashed around here someplace, I think we're stuck." Tai said as Matt huffed, turning away with his arms crossed.

"Guys, please don't argue. We need to come up with a plan here." Parker pleaded.

"So I guess we'll ask Frigimon for help." Matt said, but it wasn't done nicely.

It must be his over protective instincts.

Parker could understand since she had a cousin who was TK's age that she cared about like her own brother and if anything happened to him, she would be freaking out and terrified for him.

Her cousins was such a sweet little boy, but was also a firecracker when he wanted to be, but he was still a sweet little boy first and foremost.

"Weren't you listening to me? He said they're scattered all over the place. He only has two arms. He's not an octopus." Tai said.

"Then I'll have to make a raft out of these trees, OK?" Matt asked with a quip as his temper grew.

"Matt, calm down. Wow, what's eating you, dude? I'm on your side. I'll help you get off this island if I have to build surfboards, OK?" Tai asked as he placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders to help calm him down.

He then removed his hands to continue talking to him as Matt looked down to the side.

"The others will be fine without. Us for now, we have to focus on the real deal." Tai said.

"Real deal?" Matt asked.

"What, I gotta spell it out for you? We gotta know if this island's moving toward that place Devimon was talking about." Tai said.

"That's not the real deal. You doofus, there's more real than our friends and finding them." Matt said as he grabbed at Tai's shirt collar and then pushed him away.

"Guys!" Parker called in worry as she watched this and the digimon all watched.

"And getting us all back home safe and don't forget it! You wanna ditch your friends to go look for some far away land, go ahead but I'm not coming! I'll find TK…I'll find all of them by myself." Matt said as he turned and ran off.

"Matt, please, stop!" Parker called as he ran off.

"But, Matt! Hey, come on, don't freak out on me!" Tai called.

"Parkermon, why is Matt running away?" Guilmon asked as he rubbed against his partner's leg.

"He's just really worried about his brother. I can't blame him, really." Parker said as her amethyst eyes narrowed in sadness and worry.

Tai then ran after the blonde at a fast pace, the girl and male digimon trying to keep up with him.

"You're not getting away that easy!" he yelled.

They watched as the goggle head tackled the blonde down to the snow and ice covered ground.

Nobody runs away when I'm still talking, now listen. Maybe there's something across the ocean to help us find the others. Why do you have to get so bent out of shape? I know how you feel, Matt." Tai said sympathizing since he had his own sister that he worries over and he even saw Parker as an older version of Kari.

Matt turned around with a glare and punched Tai in the face, knocking him off of his back as the goggle head fell to the snow.

"Tai!" Parker cried as she, Agumon and Guilmon went over to his side to make sure he wasn't hurt, Matt's azure eyes narrowing at that while Gabumon ran to his side to calm him down.

"You haven't got a clue how I feel Tai. You're acting like such a jerk!" Matt said.

"Who're you calling a jerk, jerk?" Tai asked as he tackled the blonde, both boys flying back.

They started rolling around in the snow, fighting with each other as they did so.

"Tai, stop that." Agumon said.

"You have to work together, guys. Stop fighting." Gabumon said.

"Why're they fighting?" Guilmon asked confused about how friends would act this way.

"Guys, please! This isn't helping you out at all." Parker called.

"Matt, Tai. Quit it!" Agumon called.

"What do we do? We have to stop them some way." Gabumon said.

"Come on." Parker said as she ran after the two, the three digimon following after her.

The boys continued roll/fighting all of the way through the forest and wound up stopping at a cliff ledge, Tai being on top of Matt.

He raised his hand back, fist ready to punch the boy under him, but stopped when he got a good look at his face and the tears falling from the blue eyes.

"It's TK. He's out there on some strange island and he's all alone." Matt said weakly.

"That's it. Wow." Tai breathed as he knew the reason for the freak out.

"Matt, Tai! Get away from that cliff." Agumon called.

The cliff then started shaking as it broke, the boys crying out as they fell off.

"NO!" Parker yelled in fear.

They stopped at the ledge and peered over to see that Tai had grabbed hold of the side of the cliff and had grabbed Matt's wrist in his other hand to save him.

"I gotcha." Tai said as the branch he was holding onto started to shake, meaning it would break from the weight soon.

"Whatever you do, just don't let go of my hand." He said.

"Don't give up guys. Hold on." Agumon called down as he and Gabumon started climbing down the cliff.

"Be careful." Parker said.

"Oh, it's hopeless. I'm so tired and hungry now; I don't have any strength left at all." Agumon said.

"We'd be OK if I could just digivolve into Garurumon." Gabumon said as he sneezed again.

Guilmon's head shot up as he went into his wild nose, growling as he turned to see a large digimon jumping down at them holding a large ice spike.

"Guil?" Parker asked, then gasped as she saw the digimon.

"Ah, I think it's Mojyamon." Agumon said.

"It's him, but he has a black gear inside him." Gabumon said as the digimon slid down the wall of ice, the black gear exposed on his chest.

"Mjoyamon is a peaceful mountain digimon that doesn't like fighting." Agumon said.

"You better tell him that. He doesn't look very peaceful right now." Gabumon said as Mojyamon advanced on them.

"Oh, man. We're trapped." Parker groaned in despair as she looked at her options.

Get stabbed by a digimon under the evil influence of the black gears or jump off the cliff.

Mojyaon then stabbed the ice spike into the ground ten feet away from the cliff making it shake and slowly crumble away.

The three humans and digimon all yelled as they fell off of the cliff, Mojyamon laughing as he watched them all fall to their death.

Thankfully, Frigimon was walking under them, so the group all fell down onto his head and stomach as he fell down from the impact, the group bouncing away to safety.

"It's raining kids and digimon again. I'm gonna have to start carrying an umbrella." Frigimon said as he sat up, some of the food he dropped on the ground and in his hands.

"Thank you, Frigimon." Agumon, Gabumon and Guilmon smiled gratefully.

"Great timing." Matt said.

"Without you, we'd be flat as pancakes." Tai said.

"Sorry about landing on your head, though." Parker apologized.

"Ha, don't worry about it; just try not to next time." Frigimon said as he stood up.

"Here, I brought some food." He said.

"Excellent, let's eat." Tai said jumping up and scooped up the berries out of his hand while Agumon picked up and large carrot and Guilmon gulped up whatever was on the ground.

"And it's good and tasty just the way I like it." the orange dino said as Matt and Parker helped themselves to the food offered.

"An old cold remedy." Frigimon said as he handed some herbs over to Gabumon to eat.

He sneezed before he started munching on the herbs, but then he saw Mojyamon sliding down the side of the cliff and freaked out.

The rest of the group yelled in shock as they turned away and ran off while Frigimon turned to him to fight.

"I'll take care of Mojyamon." He said as they both charged at each other.

Mojyamon was slammed into the mountain, creating a hole that showed black gears.

He got up and charged at the snowmon, but Frigimon threw another punch, only to have his arm grabbed and thrown over Mojyamon's shoulder.

The big guy then threw his Boomerang Bone at the group, who all ducked down to avoid getting hit; the boomerang returning to its owner.

"Nice trick, Mojyamon, now watch ours." Tai said as he stood up and the three humans' digivivces started beeping.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Guilmon digivolve too…GROWLMON!"

The wolf then ran at Mojyamon, who threw the boomerang at him, but Garurumon jumped up and caught it in between his fangs.

"That's it, Garurumon." Matt smiled as his wolf broke the bone with his fangs.

"Go, Greaymon!" Tai cheered.

Greymon used his Nova Flame, but missed Myojyamon as he jumped and tried to kick the orange dino.

Growlmon came to the rescue by blasting him with his Pyro Blaster.

"Now Greymon, aim for the black gear!" Frigimon called as he ran up behind Mojyamon and held him still, exposing the black gear on his stomach.

Greymon blasted at it with his flames, the force of the attack sending the two snowy monsters back into the mountain, breaking more of it away as the black gear steamed and popped out of Mojyamon.

It hit the ground and shattered.

"You did it." Tai cheered as he walked over to Greymon.

"Great job." Parker said as she walked over to Growlmon, the red dino bending his head down to get pet by his partner.

Everyone watched as Mojyamon then shrunk down to the size of a Rookie digimon.

"Whew, now that's more like it. Back down to standard Mojyamon size. Garurumon, what're you looking at?" Frigimon asked the blue wolf.

Garurumon was glaring at the black gears in the mountain, then blasted at them with his Blue Blaster, breaking them.

"Wow, just look at all of those black gears. There's a mountain of them." Tai said as Matt and Parker cheered.

The gears crackled and started turning counter clockwise as the Champions returned to their Rookie forms.

"Whoa, I feel like I was just run over by a Monochromon." Mogyamon said as Agumon, Gabumon and Guilmon walked over to him, the furry guy being shorter than the red dino.

"A black gear was controlling you, Mojyamon." Agumon explained.

"It made you act all mean." Guilmon said.

"That's right; the fight wasn't your fault." Gabumon said.

"Whoa." Mojyamon said.

"Same thing happened to me. It's OK, though. No one got hurt." Frigimon said as he picked up the snow monster and placed him on his shoulder.

"This doesn't change anything, Tai. We still have to go find the others." Matt said making everyone look at him.

The black gears started crackling again, but then acted properly again.

"Look, the gears have fixed themselves. It must be Devimon." Gabumon said.

"The island's moving again." Matt said.

Tai ran off over to the side with his telescope out and checked the area.

"We're moving. All right. The other way, back toward Infinity Mountain." Tai said as he looked at Matt and Parker, who flanked him.

"And Devimon." Matt said as the two boys looked at each other, sharing a look.

"If that's true, than this is no time for us to be fighting." Tai said.

"No time is right for you to be fighting. It also brings us all down." Parker said making the boys look at her and nod.

The two boys smiled and clasped hands, the tanned boy chuckling.

"No stinking gears are gonna stop us." Tai said.

"Yeah, together we're gonna be all right." Matt said.

Sighing in relief, Parker looked off to Infinity Mountain with her friends, wishing everyone to be safe until they met again.

To becontinued…


End file.
